A shadow gains life
by barclayteo
Summary: A new life gains enlightening, as it moves onwards, whether he will fight for good, or evil only time will tell. This story takes place in the world of Percy Jackson the rising, but features new characters, along with old characters.
1. Born in darkness, and light

When I first awoken all I could see was darkness, darkness, and agony.

Everything around me was miserable, but it all changed quickly when a group of furry beasts came at me.

The first struck me biting down on my arm, and pulling me down on the ground while tearing at me, and the others joined in 1 on my leg, and another on my chest, and others found their targets soon the others could not find a spot do to over crowding.

As I looked down on them I could see my body began to open up from the bites but nothing came out of them, and even when a beast locked down on my neck nothing happened.

I did not know what was going on, I where I was, and I did not know who I was.

Finally I tried to stand up, and by doing so my arms wrapped around the necks of the beasts, while I tried to get leverage, and a sound appeared that blasted through my ears, that was bones breaking, and suddenly the beasts fell down to the ground, and before their hefty weight could clamor down on me their bodies turned to dust.

I finally was able to stand, and when I did so the other beasts around me backed up, and looked at my chest, and when they did so they laid down on the ground, and covered their noses, and began to whimper.

I looked down to my body, and I began to slap at my wounds, when I saw black bubbling liquid appear on them, but when my hands came in contact with them, my hands turned to black liquid momentarily, and when the bubbling stopped my body was back to normal, but with a black tint that gave off a warm sensation that somehow was calming.

I looked back to the beasts, and walked over to them, the scattered away in fear except for 1 that accidentally ran to fast, and it's leg slipped out from under it, and with a whimper it fell to the ground.

I made my way over to it, and got to down onto my knees, and put my hand on it's leg, again it tried to run away, but when I moved my hand over it's broken leg, my hand began to dissolve again, and down into the beasts leg.

Somehow I could now see through it's skin, and the black liquid came into contact with the broken bone the liquid began to pull it back together, until finally when my hand returned to normal it's arm was healed.

I stood, and watched as the beast began to stand back up testing it's leg with some weight, and it ran away.

I too began to walk away leaving them alone now that I was not in danger.

Slowly my mind began to put some things together I knew what danger was now, and had those beasts not ran away instead of going at me again, I would have done to them what I did to the others.

I took in my surroundings, and besides black, and gray I could not see much else, and when I saw other living beings they were either being chased by other things, or trying to hide for some reason.

The first thing that shook me up was a rumbling from inside my body, I ignored it at first, but when I rumbled more, and more my walking began to slow down.

After a certain amount of time I fell to the ground, and sat against a rock.

My eyes caught movement ahead of me, and I could see the 7 beasts from earlier began to walk towards me.

I wondered if now that I could hardly move they would try to attack me again, but instead 6 of them stayed behind, while another walked forward with something large with 4 legs between it's mouth, and when it got close enough it dropped the thing in it's mouth at my feet, and backed up.

I sat looking at when it dropped in front of me, and it was as big as me if not bigger, with horns on it's head.

I looked back up at the hairy beast, but it seemed that now that I was looking at it better something appeared in my head. "It's not a hairy beast, it's called a hellhound."

"Is someone there?"

The hellhounds turned their heads to the side, and leaned forward, and looked around, but I waited back from the voice in my head, but nothing was spoken back.

Finally I looked back at the hellhound that was closest to me.

"What is this for?"

The hellhound raised an eyebrow, and stepped forward, and opened it's mouth, and bit down on the dead beast at my feet, and bit down tearing off some flesh, and began to chew, and then swallowed, and looked back at me, and then walked back.

I was close enough to whatever it was.

"Mutated Centaur."

I looked back up "who are you".

I grunted in frustration when nothing was spoken back.

I crawled up to the mutated centaur, and tore through the open flesh with my hand, and pulled back a large strip of flesh, and began to tear into it.

The meat was off putting at first, but when I swallowed it and then it tasted much better, I began to eat all that was in my hand, until it was gone, and I went back into the leg, until finally only a boney leg was showing difference from the rest of it's body, that had all of it's flesh left on.

Then I pulled at the other leg, until it tour off, and I threw it out towards the 6 hellhounds that were the farthest back, they jumped back in surprise, but without any other hesitation they tore into the centaur's leg, and I nodded my head at the rest of the centaur.

"I am full eat your fill."

Now that I knew what I was needing, and was full I was more than willing to give back. These hellhounds took pit in me, and gave me food even after I killed some of their pack. Surprisingly each hellhound now that there was half of the centaur left they each took their own fill, and made sure the others ate.

Now that I was full I could feel my eyes grow heavy I rested my eyes grow heavy, and I laid my head against the rock, and began to sleep.

I was woken up by the sounds of fighting, and when I looked around I saw all 7 hellhounds fighting a group of scaly women. 1 of the hellhounds was caught in a net, while 3 more were trying to protect it, and the other 3 were standing before me facing 5 of the women.

I began to stand up, and the women were pointing weapons at me.

"Dumb animals all they would have to do is give up the man, and we would give them a quick death, instead of dragging this out."

Anger rolled through me as they made fun, and attacked the hellhounds that were protecting me.

I stepped past the hellhounds that were protecting me, and when they walked forward, I turned back to them. "Go help the rest of your pack, while I distract them, when you get done you can help."

2 of the hellhounds turned to look at the hellhound in the middle, and finally it nodded it's head, and they made a sharp right as they ran forward.

2 of the women tried to attack but I yelled at them.

"You want me here I am, with no help what are you waiting for?"

"Heeessss right letsss get him."

"Dracaena".

I didn't even question the voice instead I grabbed the centaur carcass that was next to me with both hands, and pulled.

Each hand broke off a different piece 1 was a section of the rib cage, and the second was a front leg.

As they broke apart the black liquid appeared again, and began to cover each of them forming a coating. The liquid didn't disappear instead it stayed on forming a hard shell on the rib cage, and on the leg bone, it changed it turning 1 end into a sharpened end.

The rib cage was big enough that I could cover most of my body, and the leg bone was long enough that I could hold it above the cage, or below it and stab outwards with most of it outwards.

The dracaena were confused at first, but they ran at me.

The first collided with my rib shield, and tried to throw a net at me, but the height of the rib shield caught the net and defied her intent, and I lunged forward causing her to fall to the ground under my shield, and again I heard a breaking, but not from my shield instead her body arched, and her body dissolved.

I could feel something stick through me on multiple sides, and when I looked around the dracaena stabbed me with dark spears like mine, and both weapons were sticking out from my body.

I stood up from the deceased dracanea and looked at the other 2, and broke their spears with my shield, and spear.

I was greatly using my new intelligence to figure out what shields, and types of weapons were, because when their spears were broken I threw my spear towards the dracaena on my right, and when it hit her, it went right through her forehead.

The hellhounds had now got their pack mate free, and they were able to overtake the 2 dracaena that had captured it, and turned back to the remaining dracaena that were trying to fight me.

"Let'sss get out of hereee."

The other dracaena were about to respond but the hellhounds disappeared, and reappeared around the other dracaena, and tackled them to the ground. It was only after 1 was left that she screamed for help, and I held my hand out.

The hellhound that was about to bite off her head backed off but kept it's right front paw on her back.

"Please I swear on the river Styx, I won't try to harm you, or your hellhounds anymore we were just trying to find food, please I don't want to die."

Thunder rumbled around us, and we all jumped to alert besides the dracaena.

When I got a closer look at the dracanea I couldn't remember seeing her in the group that made fun of the hellhounds, or the 2 that captured the other.

"Please I will do whatever you want, I can craft weapons, I can build armor for you, but please let me live."

I nodded my head.

"If you make a single move against them, or against me, not only will I let them kill you, but if I can first I will."

To make the statement clear I threw the bone shield at her, and when it stuck into the ground, it was just inches from her face, and when it landed the black shielding around it dissolved away, leaving a ribcage.

The hellhound on her backed up, and the others formed around me.

The dracaena finally got to a standing position.

"What is your name master I will do whatever I can for you."

"If I could give you a name I would, but I can't, and you will not call me master."

I turned to look at the hellhound on my left who I had healed it's leg, and brought me the food. "Can you understand her?"

The hellhound nodded it's head, and the dracaena.

"Yes I can my lord."

"Wait you can understand me."

The other hellhounds nodded in agreement. "You have earned our respect here, you could have killed us when we attacked you, instead you helped me, when you killed our Alpha I was made Alpha, and I gave our remaining pack your allegiance. "We have only kept silent because we did not know what you knew of us, and we did not want to alarm you, even now only you can hear us."

"What is your name hellhound?"

"Like you we do not have names, normally. So far in hellhound existence only 1 has been given 1, and that is Mrs. O Leary who is owned by Percy Jackson."

I scratched my head. "Well I just can't call you hellhound. So you can pick whatever name you want if you have heard of any along with the rest of your pack, and I can call you by that."

The dracaena stood confused, until I spoke to her again. "Get to know this hellhound you will report to him. He is your alpha, if you call anyone master it will be him."

I took some monster dust in my hand, and put it on the back of the hellhounds back, and when I spread it out, it stuck somehow, and becoming engraved.

"You will make armor, and weapons for all of us, including yourself."

I Pointed to 3 of the wolves on my left, and pointed forward.

"You 3 will go with her, and help her with whatever she needs. Can you do that disappearing again if needed."

My second in commanded nodded his head. "Yes we can, but it will take some time if they go to far away. The disappearing as you call it is called shadow traveling, and while we used it once in short distances it still took energy from us, if you want us to do again in the next few hours we will need more food, and my name is Col. I heard it somewhere in the world above as something short for another word, but it stuck in my head, and if you want a temporary name until you find a better we can call you General."

Since I didn't know any better I nodded my head.

"Okay Col, me, and 3 of your pack to find more food to help you all. The other 3 will stay behind and watch the dracaena if she can make more armor, and weapons surely she can make more with what was left behind from her friends."

"The dracaena moved her hand up.

"I can do that here, with the armor, and weapons that were left behind, but with their size the armor will not be big enough to fit any of you, and the weapons will only be usable to you, in order to make some for Col, and the others, and you, I will need a large fire, and lots of wood to melt down the armor."

I looked around to see a few dead tree's and looked back at her, but she only shook her head. "I will need 5 times the amount of wood, and after that I will have enough the rest I can do myself, with the stones nearby."

"Promise me here right now that you will not try to escape, and I will get you what you need."

"As long as I have protection to do what I need I promise you I will not escape, but I have promised you my loyalty if I do leave it will only be out of self preservation, and I will still be in debt to you."

I now had to rethink my plan. I looked to Col. "Me, and 2 of your pack of your choosing will go and look for more food. 2 of your pack will go look for more wood in the area that is close enough for safety, and if they are in danger they will travel back to the dracaena, if they are not in danger they will bring back what wood they can in small doses they can carry, and at the same time you, and the other 2 will find food, and I will help, but at the same time we will look for wood."

Col nodded his head, and snarled, at once 2 hellhounds stepped forward, and 2 others ran off while another 2 stayed behind.

At once the dracane began to stack stones, while she asked that 2 of the hellhounds began to dig a 4 foot deep hole.

Me, and Col, and the others ran off, and before we left I grabbed the shield, and the spear which returned to it's black coating, while when I didn't notice the spear blades in my body were gone, and the wounds were healed.

We ran around the rock cliff we were camping at, and charged onwards. "Col told me about certain beasts, in Tartarus, and when I asked he and the others told me all about it. Apparently I was in an evil place reserved for only monsters, and evil beings. Col never apologized for what he was, but he only did what he did to survive.

As I learned about Drakons, wild Centaurs, dracaena, empousa, pit scorpions, worm diggers that sprayed acid when defeated, children, that appeared friendly and when enclosed upon viciously attacked, along with dozens of others creatures.

Hellhounds were not to be messed with, but there were some things that even a pack of 50 hellhounds could not defeat like a drakon.

Hellhounds did not know the meaning of time in the endless darkness, but after a while we came upon 2 children. We stayed beyond it's eye-line, and Col told me to stay back, and for us to go another way, but I asked him to tell me more about them.

The children were small infants that were playing with a ball.

"General they are not to be messed with they have viciously sharp fans, claws, and a hard spiked ball for a tail, we are strong, but their tails seem to have a mind of their own, if it was 2 on 1 maybe we can win, but their tails are strong enough to crack through a boulder of stone, we are not strong enough, maybe we can find a couple of wild centaurs, or a cyclopes later on down the line.

"Col when we first met what happened."

"I am sorry General we attacked you I thought you had forgiven us."

"I have Col, but that was not what I asked. What happened when we first met?"

"My pack attacked you, and you defeated some of them."

"Okay but when they attacked me did they kill me, did they dismember a limb, did they break off my head, did you see blood?"

"Now General, none of that." Finally Col seemed to understand.

"I will go forward, play dumb, let them fall into my trap. Is their anyway I can kill them without them turning to dust?"

"Yes General. If you kill out of combat here they will turn to dust, but they will return somewhere in Tartarus with a blank mind not knowing who they are. If you kill them for food, it will be different. Their body will stay here, but their essences will reappear somewhere else like I said earlier anew. It is the system of Tartarus if not all of us would die constantly over and over."

"Okay Col so I will kill for need of food, not maybe my own now, but maybe I will feed from some of it while the rest will go to you."

"I know you see the small thatch of woods behind them, while I am fighting them I want you to collect the wood, and return it to camp, there should be enough 4 times over for what she needs, I will see you back there when I am done."

Before they marched off. "I may take longer to find more food, so if I am not back in 2 sleep cycles come, and find me."

"I will come with you General with the food, we can shadow travel back together."

I did not refuse his offering. You will stay behind me at all times if you are ever in danger travel away to camp, but you are never to engage in combat unless you are sure you can personally live without me there, I want you to make that promise Col, if you want me to be there, you will make that promise, and I don't need that swear on the river Styx she said, but your oath to me. I can fight more than you can."

"I swear general, if I cannot personally defeat any enemies before me like you were not there, I will not engage in combat even if you are there, but I also make this promise, wood, and food or no, if you are beyond your own power I will shadow travel away with you to camp."

"Okay then Col, lets make sure we get you, and your camp the food you need before they shadow travel away with the wood, and you traveling with me."

That was the last that was said when I walked onwards.

The shield somehow turned into a tunic that covered me neck to kneecaps, and the spear transformed into a leather set of gloves.

I stumbled forward into the den of the children. While Col stayed behind, and the other 2 moved around with the same promise that Col made with the exception of staying behind to help me, if they encountered stronger enemies they could handle they would back track, if not they would collect the wood until the children were defeated, and when that happened the 2 with the wood would travel back to camp while me, and Col moved forward.

I used my new clothing to move further, and further forward, and the more I moved forward I took on a limping stance. Col told me that the weaker the target the more the children hunted upon, if they were stronger than the children they would run away.

As I got within eyesight of the children they looked forward, and made crying sounds. Expecting me to come to help them.

As I looked harder I could see the balls that they were playing with, were actually connected to them.

When I got with yards of them I held out my hands.

"I am here to help you youngster's"

They held out their arms as if to accept my offering, and I did not do the earlier offering for nothing.

When their hands turned to claws, and their teeth to fangs, my outstretched hands, turned to shield, and spear.

The first children ran right into my spear, and I made sure hunger was first on my mind, and when it dropped off my shield when it popped of a spear end of my shield, I did not turn to dust. The other grabbed onto my spear arm, and wrapped it's tail around my neck, and smashed it's tail, into my face, as it's spiked tail caught my eye, I cried in pain.

As I fell to the ground it began to crawl down while keeping it's hold on my neck, and claw at my chest, before it's 3rd claw entered my chest it was torn away. By a giant hellhound."

The tail was left around my neck, but not tightening, as Col ripped away the Children's throat.

"I am sorry General I know you could have handled yourself, but I could not see yourself in pain, and I knew my safety when it kept it's tail around your throat."

I took the spiked tail off my neck, but as it hung in my hand, black liquid appeared around, it until I held a spiked mace in my hand.

Col howled in the sky as the dying monster stopped moving as it's throat was ripped out."

The other 2 hellhounds ate at the corpses, while leaving their heads, and chests for Col.

Col ate the first body that was remaining while I silently strapped what was left of it's body to 1 of the hellhounds, along with a great deal of wood that the hellhounds had taken. Their fur was long enough to wrap around what was needed, and I used the surrounding environment to help accept more, and with a how from Col, they ran off into the shadows.

When it was just the 2 of us Col looked at me. "Why did you not eat General, even hunger will come to you?"

"I am not hungry right now, and I am sure we can find more prey, you need the food more than I do."

I looked past the dead tree's that remained. "Lead the way Col."

Col moved onwards, and I followed his path.

We came upon many tree's but nothing held more than a branch or two most likely from used as a heat source. I took the branches in my tunic pocket, and thankfully when the branches went in not only did bulges not show, but when enemies were defeated food was placed into them like nothing.

I began to think like my pockets like a never ending food source until we met a colony of cyclopes large enough that Col. Stepped back, and Placed his paws over his nose. "

"Please General we have enough, and it's in the timescale please lets go back."

I stepped forward.

"We are not more than 3 sleep cycles away from camp, not only does that mean we are close from camp, enough so that you can shadow travel away, but it also means they are close enough to attack, and I can go backwards."

"Please General there are over 100 cyclopes there even with the rest of our camp we cannot defeat them."

I took off my tunic that held all the food, and placed it on Col. The tunic took the shape of his body with the help of the mysterious black liquid.

"Go now that is a direct order, if the black liquid inside of me can create armor, and make pockets of food surely I can beat those inside, get more food, armor, and weapons enough to last us 30 sleep cycles."

Col took 1 last look at me. "My pack has enough food in them to travel this distance away 5 over by now when this food reaches them, when this reaches them. Wait a few moments, and then if danger call upon us, and we will help you."

Col nuzzled his nose against my hand, and disappeared in the shadows.

I took my time moving around the cyclopes camp there was large armor surrounding the tents, and when I touched my finger upon them the black liquid spread on it. The first appeared as a shirt, and the second, third, and fourth appeared as larger, and larger pieces of armor.

Finally as I entered the deeper parts of camps I encountered clubs, maces, cannonballs, and tridents. I had already had a mace, but as it wrapped around my own it gained a golden glow around the spikes, I also gained a trident, and a cannonball.

At last when I appeared at the back of the cyclopes camp, they stood forward.

In my right hand I held my empowered mace, and in the left I held the spear that reappeared before me.

Many of the cyclopes tried to attack me but as their attacks bounced off my chest plate. I launched the trident, and the cannonball into others.

The trident was able to skewer 3 of the cyclopes, and the cannonball bounced off 5 of the cyclopes heads that left them in piles of bodies, some of the others held swords, but as I yelled jets of black erupted out, of my mouth and stabbed forward into multiple cyclopes, as they died.

Finally when there were 12 left they groveled forward, and begged me to spare them. When I gave them the offer they happily accepted, but I gave them a fierce warning that any betrayal would mean instant death. I gave them small knives, and told them to butcher the dead, collect any other weapons, and armor, and return to camp which I drew in the sand.

It took 15 minutes before the cyclopes stepped forward, I gave them the go ahead, and they left to camp.

When hunger happened. I took the meat of the Cyclopes I could eat that remained, while I called upon Col. He appeared in 3 heartbeats, and when he saw the dead bodies he froze.

"How are things going at camp Col?"

"Well enough general the dracaena who asked to be referred by Bell has already made claw gloves for the pack."

He extended out his claws, and I saw they were now covered in sharpened gold, bronze, and stone.

"Not only that but with the help of some reinforcements that arrived we have began to form a small barricade around the camp, and with the cyclopes that have joined us they will be able to triple the crafting, and building."

"Well I am going to continue on, collect any other meat you can with a few of your pack, and expect more allies to come."

Col nodded his head, and spoke. "I will bring Bell with me she will be able to help pack the meat, and any other usable supplies that are here."

I moved forward,, and I took a few of the remaining weapons, and armor to increase my defenses, and left Col behind.

When a long gold dagger, a bow, and arrows appeared in my arsenal I moved onwards

The walk itself was a day, and in that time I appeared before 20 more cyclopes, 17 more hellhounds, 5 empousa, 100 harpies, 39 dracaena and 2 drakons.

8 of the cyclopes agreed to serve me when I gave them a demonstration of my power, and 4 of the hellhounds refused, and after I killed them in self defense 6 ran away, and the other 7 served an oath to me, and I gave the directions to my camp as for the empousa they were not to be trusted, and when they tried to seduce me I struck when they got close enough.

The dracaena ran off before I could fight them, because they saw weaker target in the distance, and as for the drakons that was a whole different story.

Finally when I stood before the drakons they were locked in a heated battle. 1 was much larger than the other with red, and green highlights on it's scales, and the other was with yellow and blue. They were fighting over a centaur carcass, and when I made my clothes turn to armor I was in full black armor, a sword, a spear, a mace, a bow, and a dagger hanging by my waist.

I didn't dare call upon any of my army because what I knew of the drakon their acid could blow through anything, even the hellhounds that could shadow travel, their fangs could not penetrate the drakon.

I wanted at first to let them fight until only 1 was left but I could hear speaking. "Please I am so hungry I have not eaten in 4 days, all I am asking for is this 1 carcass that I killed."

"When you can take it from me you can have, it that is the law of the land."

It was the yellow, and blue drakon that was asking for the food, while the bigger drakon bullied it's way to get the food.

I didn't know if I could beat both of them but I stood forward.

"If you join me you can have all the food you want, we share what we get."

The drakons stopped fighting, and the drakon I was speaking to slithered away confused at what was happening.

I stepped forward to the bigger drakon. "Give him the food he caught, and I will let you live."

The drakon slithered before me until it was towering above me, and it snaked out it's tongue.

"You smell tasty, what are you?"

He sniffed again. "You are not human, you are not demigod, and you are surely not a god."

I stripped the sword off of my hip, and I looked at the smaller drakon.

"If I kill him, will you trust me."

The smaller drakon nodded it's head. "Please he has been tormenting me for centuries because I am weaker than him, if you can defeat him, I will do whatever you want."

The bigger drakon laughed inside that translated into a slithery laugh.

"Okay big guy you get the first move, but know this I am not to be messed with."

The drakon moved it's tail side to side, and showed it's fangs making me look between both threats. Either he would attack with a dangerously strong strike from his tail, or he would lung at me with his poisoned fangs.

"You will make a fine meal."

It struck out with it's tail at the same time it lunged forward with it's mouth. In turn I leaped forward towards it's body to dodge it's attacks, and I stabbed at it's stomach with my sword.

When the sword came in contact with it, the blade broke in half. The drakon laughed in turn, and coiled it's tail inward.

I jumped upwards, and climbed up it's body, and in turn it began to thrash around.

When it's body rolled on me, I could only hold my breath as the breath was taken out of my body. My armor did not break, but I was under 2 tons of weight.

I wrapped my arms around it's body, and pulled inwards. I had used my strength before but never in this context.

My strength stopped it's rolling, and when I got enough pull I was on-top of it, and it turned it's head to look at me, and in an instant a showering stream of drakon acid erupted onto my body.

I yelled in pain, and in that instant I could feel my armor, and weapons dissolve.

When the pain stopped I was bleeding black liquid, and I looked onto the drakon who was shocked. But as I squeezed cracks began to form, and in that instant my body dissolved. I could feel every part of the liquid inside of me, spread through it's body, and while dozens of different parts of my body spread outwards in it, the black liquid was not healing, instead when it came in contact with blood the blood dried up, and when it touched muscles they shriveled, and when they came in contact with major organs they blew up in a mass of bloody tissue.

The strongest yet when my liquid reached it's brain, even I could hear it's scream of pain, as it's brain blew out from it's head.

As my liquid spread outwards from it's body, it began to take shape, and my body returned to normal minus the armor, and weapons.

The bigger drakon layed on the ground squeezing out blood, and bodily tissue.

With a new breath of air, I looked at the smaller drakon, and it slithered towards me, until it was on my right.

"I will do whatever you want, just please don't hurt me."

"As long as you don't hurt my friends no harm will come to you, and I will protect you all, as it was my last breath."

"Now go and eat what you wanted, can you carry it's corpse when you are done?"

The drakon nodded it's head. "I will need your help keeping it's body still."

"That will not be necessary I grabbed a part of the drakons scale on it's tail, and blood of my body as I now called it spread on the scale, and it dissolved outwards until it was a 45 foot long rope of hardened scale, that was loose, and limber, I connect 1 part of it to the dead drakon, and connected it to the tail of my new ally."

"When you are done eating we will go back to camp I will find you more food, if there are some, but I tell you have made the right choice."

The drakon was done with the centaur in less than a minute, and when he was done I climbed on a groove of his neck, and we moved onwards.

He moved slower than I did, but in 3 sleep cycles we arrived at camp. In turn it took 3 more centaurs, 14 harpies, and 1 cyclopes to fully feed him from his malnourished hunger. When we arrived back at camp I was surprised.

Wood, stone, gold, and bronze stood before us. 3 hellhounds stood before the wall, while cyclopes manned the wall with giant crossbows.

Despite the drakon I was riding on, the gates opened, and we came through.

The hellhounds took apart the rope that was holding the dead drakon.

I spoke to Fang, and Bell. "I don't know if the meat inside is usable anymore but there is enough other supplies on it, and it's scales could help."

Bell quickly told my new friend to take apart the scales, and the drakon bit them off. Some cyclopes that were not on the wall took off the meat, and nodded. "The meat is good, in tartarus so long as it is needed for food dead meat can last months, we can smoke it here to last a lot longer."

"Then do what you need, and assemble a strike force of hellhounds, and cyclopes, with enhanced armor and weapons Col, when they are ready they can move out to find more food, and supplies."

The drakon looked at me. "I can help General I can do much to gain food, and supplies. I may not be the strongest drakon but I can do a lot."

I looked to Col.

"Now that I am here I want you to lead the force. Do you trust everyone here?"

Col rolled his shoulders. "They all made an oath like we did, there are may dangerous things in Tartarus but a drakon will help us leaps, and bounds."

I looked to the drakon. "starting the next day of the sleep cycle you will help them, you will report to Col, you will help them in stronger fights, but you will also carry supplies.

The drakon bowed his head in approval.

I moved onwards with Col, and he led me a certain way towards a large tent, made of multiple furs.

"This is your place General. I will guard it personally at all times you are here.

I moved in to the tent, and I could see a large bed made up of dozens of furs. I looked out, to see Col standing there.

"Are you coming in?"

"My duty is out here General, so no."

I took off 5 off the top covers of my bed, and threw them on the ground at the entrance of my tent not only half outside, but also half inside.

"This is your bed Col. If I am to sleep in comfort you will too."

Col walked up to the blanket of furs, and took a few circles around, and laid down head facing out of the tent.

I laid down on my bed, and closed my eyes.

While I slept I could see a woman in my dreams. "You have learned the first steps of you powers, while I did not expect your birth, I admit it was different than what we learned, from others before you learned it all the same."

"I give you this General."

The woman touched her finger on my chest, and I looked at myself from her point of view. My body was standing normally then it changed suddenly I was then a hellhound, to a male dracaea, to a cyclopes, a drakon, to a children, to other things I never saw.

"use them well young one."


	2. With more allies causes more danger

I woke up to the sounds of howling and spring of crossbows.

Col stood at my bedside in a feral position.

"What is going on Col?"

"When the drakon, cyclopes, and hellhounds left we thought that everything was okay, but 200 harpies attacked. We took down some of them, but they are to fast for us, we have already lost 2 cyclopes, and 1 of our pack."

I moved out of the tent, and moved towards the armory. My blood grabbed onto a set of full armor, and a bow.

When it appeared around me I took strike.

With each pluck of the bow I took down a harpy, and when I ran out of arrows, I jumped on a cyclopes, and brought out my knife, and sword.

I stabbed my knife into the nearest harpy, and while it did not kill it, I could feel it's body succumb to me, and I commanded it around.

I used my sword to strike down other enemies, but as I controlled the harpy under, me I could feel it fight back until finally it revolted. I snapped it's neck under me, and when it fell to the ground. I could feel my body began to change.

Suddenly I was a child. I saw as other harpies dove towards me.

I dragged my claws into the body of the harpy that came at me first, and ripped it completely to shreds as more of them appeared around me I swung my tail outwards, and clubbed 6 of them to death.

At last when too many harpies swarmed around me, I could feel my body changed into a drakon larger than my ally, and even bigger than the one that I killed previously. I saw many harpies fly around me trying to escape when I changed and I opened my mouth on instinct. With a yell a stream of acid sprayed outwards, and a mass of harpies dissolved away in the blink of an eye, while But the other harpies soon began to leave now that there group had become far outmatched.

The rest of my group was ready to charge after them but when my body returned to normal, I only held up my hand.

"Let them go, if we chase after them, that will only put us at a disadvantage there could be more enemies in waiting."

Col who strided past the broken gate entrance looked at me in utter surprise. "How did you do that 1 moment you were flying on a harpies back, the next moment your a towering drakon?"

I didn't think telling him a lady in my dreams giving me it would ease his confusion, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, a monster told me I didn't smell demigod, or a god, it didn't know what I was I am just surprised as you right now."

Bell came up to us, nursing a wound on her arm, "What are we to do the wall is in shatters, and many of us are injured."

Col turned his head to me, and I looked to Bell. "Do we have any healers in this group who can help those in need?"

Bell shook her head. "The best we can do right now is bandage the wounds, but if we don't get some herbs to help the more critically injured we may have 4 more casualties."

"Okay gather up all those that are fit, and build traps around the perimeter of the camp, and do your best to rebuild the fence, I will go out and look for herbs can you tell me what they look like Bell?"

Bell nodded her head. "Yes I know of a place not that far from here, it is also home to poisonous plants if we leave now we can get back before it is too late."

"Col you are in charge until we get back, it will just be me, and Bell."

Col ran back to the camp without any other word, and then it was just me, and Bell. We couldn't afford to take anyone else with the scavenging group out already, and our camp in shreds.

I gave Bell just enough time to get new armor for herself, and a bow, and spear for herself.

I felt confident enough in myself that I could do well enough without a new set of armor that broke apart when I last transformed, and after my fight with the drakon I knew I had other skills.

It was a good thing Bell was a dracaena because her snake tail could go really fast speeds even on the rocky terrain, and at times it was hard to keep up with her, that was until we came across a piece of the ground that looked freshly dug, and Bell put her hand on my chest, and pushed me back a good 20 feet.

"We must go around General the terrain ahead of us is very dangerous. That dirt you saw is actually a dangerous trap by a pit viper, and when there is 1 there are dozens. We are close but we will have to find a way around."

"How far are we away?"

Bell drew a map in the sand indicating where we were, and where the pit vipers were, and showed me where the herbs were, and she was right we were not that far away.

"It is not by chance these pit vipers are here, they are attracted to strong poisons, and they introduce it into their own poison sacs, they are already dangerous enough when they are young, but they can introduce over a hundred different poisons into their own poison system, it is strong enough that if they bit an immortal, it could make that immortal incapacitated for weeks, if drakon's armor weren't so strong pit vipers could be considered 1 of the most dangerous monsters in Tartarus, and they are strong enough that the Fates permanently banished them to Tartarus, because they would attack, anything in their path, be mortal, or god."

I could feel my skin start to morph becoming scaled, and when Bella saw she stepped back.

"Well it's a good thing I know a drakon right now."

As my body changed, I could hear my voice become lighter as my voice began to disappear.

"Wait here I will be back in a minute."

I began to slither on, but as I move on I could hear Bell yell at me to stop. I couldn't ask her why because I would then have to revert back to normal so instead I continued on.

The freshly dug dirt began to rumble as I got near, and suddenly sand blew out from the ground showering everywhere, and before me stood black snakes were as tall as the sky, and as wide as a hellhound.

I could not see the first snake head that stuck down at me from their immense height, but I felt it's head bang off of mine, and knock me into the ground, all at ounce when I was down I was pelted with bite after bite.

As they bit down they latched their teeth on various parts of my body to keep me down, while others dug back into the ground.

They soon reappeared from under me, and began to coil themselves around me, and I willed my body to do what it did to the drakon that tried to crush me, but as my body began to dissolve the snakes around me began to spit on me, and as my body was dissolving like I wanted to it stopped, and the strangling continued.

I was finally able to twist my head enough so that I was able to spray my acid on them, and thankfully 3 of the pit vipers fell away from my body, as their stomachs dissolved away, but their were still much more left, and as I was about to spray them again, a pit viper bit down on my mouth, and used all it's strength to keep my mouth closed.

Around the lower part of my body I could feel my scales began to crack slightly from the pressure. I had to think of something quick because I did not know what would happen to me if my body was in another form, and my scales broke away their immense poison could do things to me that maybe my body couldn't take.

Finally an image went through my mind of something I never saw before in Tartarus, and my body began to change, and it did not stop when the vipers.

My body shrunk considerably until I looked down on myself. I was now in a man like body, but as I looked down on my arms I only saw reflections, of the sky around me, and I could tell I did not have a face.

But as I looked back at the pit vipers they backed away, and turned their head in confusion, but the confusion only lasted a moment until they began to screech, and try to burrow away.

That happened when my body began to glitter, my body soon changed again until I was a buzzard like creature with sand colored skin. But in my mouth I could feel my tongue was not normal instead was a mouth full of crawling things.

Instinct took over, and I opened my mouth, and soon the crawling things flooded out, but it was more like a thing. It was a forked tongue with dozens of different smaller tongues.

As tongue shot outwards each smaller tongue expanded outwards, and latched onto the tail's of a pit viper, before the could dig underground.

My mind told me to pull my tongue back, and when I did it was like an automated function, and the pit vipers were quickly pulled towards me. They tried to lash outwards at me to release deadly venom into my body, but this time their fangs sunk into my skin.

I expected immediate pain instead I could hear scratching as my skin around their fangs moved, and began to pull them in.

It was no time before the pit vipers were completely sucked into my body, despite dozens of towering snakes being sucked into my new body it did not change. I did not know what I first changed into, or what I was now, but I felt the familiar stomach rumbling, and my body changed to my normal form, and I fell to the ground.

As I layed on the ground, my head began to spin rapidly, and my stomach began to turn, and something erupted from my mouth, and it did not stop for an immense amount of time, and I no longer had the pit viper's body in my system.

Finally I could call Bell's name, she came slithering around the corner, and slipped in the pile of dead pit vipers, but as she stood up she helped me to stand, and I leaned on her as my head did not stop spinning.

I moaned to her to lead us to the herbs, and with effort she was able to, and more than 1 I began to throw up again.

"What happened General I have never seen you like this?"

"I don't know Bell I changed into something, and I defeated the pit vipers, but after that I felt hungry, and immediately threw up, and my head is spinning."

"Can you be more specific if you were not a drakon when you defeated them what were you?"

"I don't know Bell I was some flying buzzard creature that was somehow able to absorb all of the pit vipers, but before that I changed into some human like shape that only showed reflections."

Bell seemed to take in what I said, and she nodded at the buzzard like creature but she didn't say anything about the reflection like being.

"The monster you are speaking of is known as a Leech-bug, it feeds on all sources of wrongdoing, they were considered to be extinct, when the Titans ruled they defeated them both in the world above, and here. In the early times when humans were just coming around the Leech-bug stayed mostly in Tartarus defeating evil by sucking it up, and it wasn't until centuries later were they able to reform completely but when the titans began to affect humanity evil came out in them, and the Leech-bugs spread out. There were never more than a 100 of them, and by splitting up they were quickly overpowered."

"The Leech-bugs were strong monsters born from 1 of the few goodness of the opening of Pandora's Pithos, and even 1 of them could even defeat a swarm of drakons, but the downside is they were not like normal monsters, they did not reform instead they just died, and their duty to defeating darkness stopped them from reuniting and fight as a team, and in a few years all of them were gone, it is said their immense power, was also the reason they could not reform. How you were able to transform into 1 I do not know, if that is what you were, but even if I did see it I wouldn't know if that is what you were because I was born after the time of the titans."

As she spoke we came upon a small field of Green, some were thick, and wild plants, others were thin, and stringy.

Bell laid me on a rock, and rushed forward, picking up the thin stringy plants, and a few of the others, and placed them in the under part of her armor. 1 of which she tore off a piece, and told me to open my mouth, and when I did so she pushed down my throat, and told me to swallow, when I did I could feel the spinning start to slow.

"We cannot do much about your vomiting with what is here, but that should help you some. Now general I have managed to get what we need to help our wounded, but if we spend a little more time here we can dig all this up including the roots, and return it to our camp, and plant it all again so we will have a continuous source of healing herbs, and poisons to aid us."

"How long will it take us?"

Bell flashed her claws. "No time at all, I just need you to carry some of it.

Bell reached around her leg armor, and began to pull at something revealing a large net formed with dirt, and I looked at her.

"I was planning on telling you about this place as soon as I promised to serve you, but when you left to find food, and the harpies attacking I didn't have time."

"Well that doesn't matter, lets get what we can, and go before it's too late."

After filling up the first bag, and sealing it shut, she placed it around my arms, and my neck, and tied it on my chest, and the went to fill another big, and told me to do the same to her.

When we were done she nodded at me. "You carry the extra healing herbs, and I carry the poisons, and the herbs under my armor, if all else fails you have what you need to build a new garden at our camp, and with look we will have another defense at camp."

We both knew our way back to camp, and luckily nothing stopped us, until we physically got to camp, and that was our own defenses, that was until Col Howled, and the trip wires dissolved into the ground, and he told me that it was okay to walk forward.

When we walked through the newly repaired fence, we were welcomed by happy cheers, that were short lived, because we had to get to work. Bell took point on giving out the herbs to the 3 who were on deaths door, and when it was all finished she spoke to me, and Col

"They will heal fine, but they need a couple sleep cycles to heal in peace, if they strain themselves too much then their wounds will resurface before they can be fully healed, and they will die."

"Okay then Bell Place them inside my tent, and place what is left of Col's pack that is here to protect them, they gave us their allegiance, and we will pay them back with our protection."

Col gave a small howl, and 4 hellhounds came to attention, and with an order from Col they stood guard at my tent while 1 Hellhound, and 3 cyclopes were moved into my tent, thankfully my tent was big enough to hold them all, but it was tight quarters.

Bell looked back at us after the injured were taken in. "The others that are hurt will be able to heal themselves when I make a brew of healing potions, with the wood, and fire we have now, but we need to get our other herbs, and poisons to get planted again, because they won't last long in what we have them now."

"Okay Bell you make the brew, while you tell a cyclopes, and 2 hellhounds what you need to make the new garden. While me, and Col, and the others help rebuild the camp, and strengthen it."

Col gave a howl, and we all separated, and this was the first time my hands have ever really been used for nothing other than attacking, or healing.

2 of the cyclopes told me, and Fang what to do, and we did exactly. Col held up beams made of wood, and bronze, while I nailed them in place, and sealed them with fire to keep the holdings in place.

When the wall was finally rebuilt, we moved on to restoring the giant crossbows that manned the wall, and while that did not take much time it was a very detailed task. Finally the work came to an end, and we ate to fill our hunger.

I told Col to get some sleep considering he had been up a long time, and despite his protests it wasn't much long after I threw a fur blanket on the ground when he curled up, and fell asleep.

While my friend slept, I called a camp meeting.

Except for the hellhounds the injured everyone was there.

"Give it to me straight what do we need to stop another attack desalinating us again?

1 of the cyclopes held up his hand.

"Keep the drakon here at all times, he may be strong, and good at carrying supplies, but besides you he is our strongest member, and if he had been here during the attack earlier things would not have been nearly as bad."

Other suggestions ranged from coating our weapons with poisons, gaining more allies, and putting a roof on the camp to prevent attacks from the sky.

The biggest downfall to the last suggestion is that we did not have nearly enough enhanced material to build a roof. The bronze, and gold as I saw it was celestial bronze, and imperial gold, and what we had was used for the walls, weapons, and armor.

The first 2 were easy, we leave my drakon friend here so long as we brought in enough food to keep him strong, and we could coat the weapons in poisons, the hardest was how to gain more of the metals we needed.

The monsters that held what we needed were few, and far between, maybe a weapon here, and there, and if on a strong enough monster there would be some armor, but we were talking about a roof big enough for a camp that needed more reinforcements.

Thankfully we had the drakon scales, and while that was more than enough to strengthen the walls 3 fold, it would only cover the roof so much, but we needed more bronze, and gold to cover the gaps.

It did not matter too much now, we had to wait until our other group returned, and that would be at least a day, but what I could do is gain more allies, and now.

Each time I gained allies it was by showing physical force, and giving the option of those that remained to join us, or healing, the first more than the second.

I would need a while to rest, but I was sure that I could gain more allies, and find more supplies we needed to help the camp, but I needed to go in a different direction than I did earlier when I went for food.

Chances were that if I went the same path I would go a long distance without seeing too much, but if I went to where I first awakened, and past, I might see more.

Finally when the meeting was called to an end, I sat against Col, and Closed my eyes.

Bell awakened me up like I wanted by throwing some stones at my head, so as to not awake Col. If Col had known what I was planning he would have wanted to join me, even if I had ordered him to stay, so when I awoke, I was given 3 cycles of meat, and a mix of herbs to heal some wounds.

My main goal was not to get meat, but instead allies, but if I could get more meat I would. When I jumped past the gate I rushed onwards, back to where I first awakened which was not too far.

I came upon small monsters along the way, a dozen children, 3harpies, and a 5 dozen cyclopes. The children were smarter than normal when I came on they moved away, but I spoke. "How would you like to kill all you wanted with the protection of those stronger than you?"

They stopped moving when I spoke, and they turned their heads. "Promise me, you will not hurt our camp that you can join, or others that will also join, and you will be able to go on scouting missions where you can defeat as many enemies as you want, and with the protection of others."

They began to play with their spiked balls again, but held out their hands to me.

"As long as we get to kill we accept, we will even accept not attacking your friends, but we get to be on the front lines, if we cannot defeat them we will move backwards, and tell the others what we see, but if we can defeat them, nobody will interfere, that is our only condition."

I walked up to them, but before I shook their hands, I spoke.

"If I am in the party with you, and I want them to join us you will allow them, but they must be good like me, or willing to join us without use of force."

When I finished speaking I felt my skin began to bubble, and when it stopped I was a children like them, but only then did I see that I was 3 times their size.

They looked at me with intrigue before they moved forward, and shook my hand each in turn.

I told the children where our camp was, but since they could speak and not in my head I told them something.

"Stop well within my camp's range, and call for Col, Tell him General sent you, if you get too close to camp our defenses will act on your alert."

The children nodded in acceptance, and walked behind me. The harpies were also willing to join us when not only did I take away their weapons, and hold them to them to the ground, but I offered them a choice, that would accompany them either way.

"I give you 3 choices, 2 you will be happy with, and 1 you don't want. Firstly join me, and you will be granted shelter, I cannot promise your safety, but there will be many like you who want to live in peace, you will be expected to help us in anyway you can, and you will get all the food you can eat, when it is available, and we will protect you like we protect the others. Secondly I offer you this I will back away, and let you fly away to whatever place you want, with the promise I will not chase after you in retribution. The third choice is I will release you, and if you attack me I will slay you without hesitation, and use your bodies to feed our allies. So make your choice.

I backed away from the harpies a few arm lengths. The harpies flew above the ground a few feet, and looked around hesitantly.

When I spoke to them again 1 of them answered.

"So what is your answer harpies?"

"What can we do to help you were are not that strong? We will escape if you don't want us but we don't know what we can do."

"We need scouts to keep an eye on our camp, all you have to do is tell us if there is threats approaching, and unless all else fails I will not ask any of you three to physically fight, but if there is fighting I ask that you help heal the wounded."

"How do you think we can help healing, do we look like healers?"

"What I see is the ability to speak, and hands, if someone can tell you how to help heal, I think you can help."

The harpies looked at each other, and suddenly the harpy on the right hand side flew away, leaving the other 2.

After a few moments I spoke to the other 2.

"If you wish to follow her go ahead, I will not follow."

"That will not be necessary."

I turned to the right, and saw the harpy that flew away there.

"I was testing you to see if you would keep true to your word, the others were there to see if you would attack them in retaliation, so you have earned our trust."

I told them of where my camp was, and even told them to yell Col over and over again as they got near, if they encountered the children than they would know the harpies were allies, and if my camp saw them near, they would not fire on the harpies.

The cyclopes were a lot further on, and this was far different than I had ever saw them.

The cyclopes were laying on the ground, and looking deathly thin. I came upon 1 of them, and asked them what was wrong.

"We were attacked yesterday, it was so evil, that it did not kill us, but it did take our armor, weapons, and food, it laughed at the thought that we would starve or be killed by some weak monster happening by."

I looked at the cyclopes. "What was it that did this?"

"It was a manticore he paralyzed us with his tail venom, and stripped us of our belongings to be left to our fate."

I took out the food from my pack, and split it amongst themselves. Luckily Bell packed heavy for me in food section, but that was not nearly enough for the cyclopes. So I promised them more food if the swore their allegiance to me.

With a howl, 8 hellhounds with more food arrived that had returned from the supply mission.

The cyclopes swore allegiance, and dug into the food. The hellhounds were ready to transport them to the camp, but that was because the cyclopes were so underweight, that they could.

I did make it my goal to defeat the manticore, which I told the cyclopes.

The last cyclopes that was to board dropped off the hellhound, and it was the same Cyclopes that I spoke to.

"You gave us food, and you have promised defeat to the being that wronged us, so I will help you find it."

The hellhound that had 2 cyclopes on it dropped to her knees, and nodded to a side-bag. The cyclopes that offered to helped me moved to the side bag, and opened it. Inside was multiple sets of armor, and weapons.

"Take them General, Col told us to bring it along when you called, the weapons are meant for all sorts of uses, but the armor is assorted, he knew you were trying to find more allies."

The cyclopes was able to find a chest plate armor, and even a half decent helmet with a set of leg armor, with a club, and a spear.

I myself found armor, and a sword.

When everything was pulled out the hellhounds took everyone away by shadow travel. I looked to the cyclopes, and asked him which way the manticore went, and he pointed to the way I was heading anyway.

As we traveled, I found 3 hellhounds, and 12 dracaena. Something in the hellhounds made them want to join me, but the dracaena were a different story.

Unlike Bell, and the few others the dracaena were extremely violent, and brandishing full armor, and weapons.

Yet despite their armor it did not stop me.

I stopped myself from killing them in their armor covered body, and while the cyclopes with me killed others he too killed them in his own way. When dracaena came at him he bit off their head, or snapped their necks, yet only I killed them in need of food, so when we were done 6 of the dracaena were left behind in their armor, and the other 6 only had armor behind.

I took off the armor of those that remained, and told the cyclopes to eat his fill, when he was done, 2 were left, and we switched places. As he placed the armor, and weapons on himself to help us I tore into the flesh of the dracaena.

Along the way the cyclopes dropped to a knee, and pointed to a set of prints in the sand. "This is it General, you can tell that it's weighed down by the armor it stole from us, this manticore makes it a point to steal, and keep it's treasures in it's hideout."

"Has anyone tried to destroy it?"

"It never attacks those stronger than it, and when it doesn't do that nothing ever rolls down onto it."

The cyclopes picked up a small stone, and pointed to a nearby rock face, and with a powerful flick of his wrist he threw the rock at the wall faster than I could see, and a 3rd of the wall blasted away.

"You see how fast I threw that rock general? A manticore can fire paralytic barbs from it's tail 3 fee long." He extended out his hands when I gave him a question look about his measurement. "At how fast it can fire the barbs it's strength, can shoot through 4 and a half feet of the armor you are wearing."

His explanation was clear enough if the manticore wasn't going after targets that would hold a grudge that would overpower it chances are a group of hellhounds, cyclopes or even a group of children wouldn't be able to beat it especially with it's long range attack skills.

We continued to move onwards, until the tracks became fresher, and there were even deceased corpses of children, and a few giants that were half eaten.

The cyclopes besides me stumbled to a halt when deep breathing could be heard.

"Ooh fresh meat."

The manticore stepped out from it's cage, and gave an evil smile at us.

"Well not all of it is fresh, it seems but I am hungry all the same."

I saw a brief movement in my eye, and with a quick duck it sailed by my head, this was followed by many more projectiles.

The cyclopes with me was not so lucky because he was not as fast as me, and when I turned around I saw a spike impaled directly through his chest, and he fell face forward with a thud.

I didn't have time to mourn instead when I saw the next shot coming at me instead of dodging it, I caught it in my hand, and while half of it was protruding from the other side of my hand, I pulled it out, and with a quick aim I sent it flying towards where the previous shot came from.

In the time that it took the manticore to deflect the rebounded shot, I was able to close the distance between us enough that I was to close for him to correctly aim at. As he scrambled back to get in a better distance I grabbed him by his head, and began to smash it into the ground repeatedly, the manticore tried to smash me with his tail, and tear at me with his claws, but I ignored every blow, until dissolved away.

It was then time to go deeper into the cave, and my first thought was that this manticore must have been pillaging for countless years, but whatever the metals were armor, or weapons I could no longer tell because the cave itself was about a 3rd the size of our, and there were flat sheets of bronze, imperial gold, that was not all that was in the cave, because behind a fire I could start to hear some sounds, I didn't notice the fire before because it was hidden by a tower of bronze, but when I heard a crying sound.

When I turned the counter I saw a very thin sphinx that was chained to the ground, and 2 dozen newborn manticore/sphinx babies cowering behind their mama.

I looked around at everything in the room including the monsters, and I sighed in her current condition the mother could not be help, and I doubted the children could either, but I could not leave them here alone, so I held up my hands in peace, and waited for and asked if I could come closer.

The sphinx jerked back.

"Take whatever you want just don't kill my children they have done nothing to you."

"Firstly I am going to take what is in here, but I have no intention of hurting any of you so long as you don't try to harm me, I know you just witnessed killing the manticore but he struck first."

"If you want a place to stay you all can come with me, I cannot guarantee your safety but it is probably better than being here."

The sphinx looked back to her children, and back to me.

"Take my children with you if you can give them safety, I cannot protect them to where your going, the manticore you killed has kept me malnourished for as long as I have been here."

"I can take all of you with me, even you, we just have to be creative."

I did not know how long I worked, and I am sure I scared them at times when I was able to breath fire in a new form I was able to become in order to merge the armor into a chariot of sorts. The hardest part of what I had to do was make wheels so that it could be transportable.

In the end I was able to get the sphinx, and her children aboard, with all the armor, weapons, and anything of else that could be used. Luckily there were dead monster pelts laying around for comfort so not only was I able to create bedding to seperate the monsters from the dangerous weapons, but also cover them to keep their presence hidden in case I had to fight.

Luckily I was able to make it back to camp almost without fighting, because all I had to bypass was a couple of harpies, and a hellhound.

When I got within eyesight of the camp a few cyclopes came out, and deactivated hidden traps, and came out to meet me.

When they tried to take away the chariot I stopped them, and told them there was fragile cargo aboard, and I instead pulled it into the camp.

When the furs were pulled off a couple of cyclopes reacted badly, and I took it from being that they were the ones I saved from dieing, and they must have knew that the manticore had children, and they feared the children would be the same, and I had to pass on the message that their comrade died.

Finally though when the sphinx, and her children were unloaded I told Col to take them back to my tent for food, and to be healed.

I could see Col wasn't too happy about them going to my tent seeing as he made that as a gift to me to show my position of power, but he took his role serious enough as my second in command that he did not question it.

In truth I did not mind giving up my tent for a night because I had no intention of sleeping anytime soon.

I slept 1 night in our new camp, and we were attack almost completely unprepared, and I did not want that to happen again.

At all times during construction there were at least a 3rd of group standing guard watching everywhere to make sure we would not be attacked again, while the others slept, and traded places so there would always be a fresh batch of workers.

On the bright side I found out that the area our camp was seated on was actually on top of a very thick layer of Stygian iron that was common in Tartarus, we could have dug some out to help us, but in actuality it was 1 of our strongest defenses as it was by stopping attacks from underground this was found out when the walls were put up, and traps being set, and even more so was that it helped our camp by setting a great foundation. The downside though was it took time to build on it without weakening it because holes had to be dug for the walls, and then resealed.

I also noticed during the past few sleep cycles that I could began to measure time in different ways. In the first part of the day the air of Tartarus was cooler, and in that time cyclopes were far more likely to be traveling, in the 2nd part of the day the air became much more humid, and hot, and that was when monsters were less likely to be traveling, except for the bigger monsters who were on the hunt for prey. Lastly in the 3rd part of the day the temperature became downright cold most times, and that was when hellhounds, dracaena, and other monsters roamed.

The hardest part of the construction was building the roof because we find a way of making it as strong as possible to prevent further attacks, and make it so we could not only defend attacks from the sky, and see what was coming.

In the end a flat roof was built that had barbed razor on the edges that would cut anything to shreds that tried to climb the camp, along with three ladder ways that led from the ground to the roof for constant guard watches that had even more crossbows for protection, that shot off poisoned arrows.

When the ceiling was finally completed we had enough left over material to reinforce the gate, and repair some broken armor, and weapons. We could have done more by dismantling the chariot I made but it was agreed upon by Col, and me that it would be best used for scouting missions.

Bell was nice enough to start a large fire in the center of our camp, and those who just got done working to relax with large portions of smoked meat.

With a small sound I turned my head, and saw the sphinx, and her children move their way towards us, and with a flick of my wrist a pile of jerky was thrown at the children, and they happily went after it, while the mother came to my right side, and laid down.

"Tell me stranger why did you save us when my mate attacked you?"

By her tone mate was either very exaggerated, or very loosely.

"I will answer your question if you answer mine?"

"If he was your mate why did he have you chained?"

The sphinx sighed.

"We met in Tartarus long ago, and back then he was good by monster standards we joined together out of connection, and dual benefits as another monster to watch your back. Things changed though when he was brought to the mortal world in an attempt to overthrow the Olympians, by the command of the Titan Atlas."

"My mate was killed by the god Dionysus, and in turn came back to Tartarus a changed monster, back then he was normal, but he blamed me for his defeat he said if I didn't way him down here he would have been stronger, strong enough to succeed in what he was called upon, it took him a long time to find me after he was defeated, and when he did he took his frustrations out on me, chained me to his lair so I could not escape, and while I hate what he did I got children from our time together, and during that time he began to attack other monsters he thought were weak, and stole from them, as to mend his own ego, he thought by doing so he would be called upon again by a recent uprising against the Olympians, but he was ignored by Atlas when they were doing their recruits."

She was about to say something else when a light caught my eyes, and I looked to my side, and I saw Col began to shimmer.

I feared we were being attacked again, but as Col's body grew lighter he gave me a sad look. "Don't worry General I will be back by your side again soon."

"Where are you going Col?"

"I am reforming to the mortal world above, it happens to all of us at some point. We will see each other again very soon."

Before he could fully vanish I reached over to him, and put my hand on his neck, and I could feel his thick fur soften at my touch.

As he vanished something else happened, my body began to shimmer, and I looked at my body as it began to do the same thing that happened to Col.

Bell yelled at me as my body began to completely fade.

"What are we to do General?"

"Keep this camp safe if Col said he would be back soon, surely we both can come back soon."

My sight of my camp was no longer in my few, and instead I saw bright light, that blinded me, and voices sounded.

"Get out of the road idiot before you get hit by a car."

The blinding light began to lessen, and my sight fully returned, in time to see a giant blue chariot slam into me."

.


	3. With darkness comes light update

Hello fans I don't like doing this but I need more reviews for my story with darkness comes light, I can see a decent amount of follows, but I don't know what you think of the story, whether it be good or bad please comment.

My story is set in the same world as Percy Jackson the rising, and will coincide with many of the demigods, and beings you know from my previous story at time, and if you look closely a woman in the first chapter is from Percy Jackson the Rising.

I am not really asking for a certain amount of reviews by the next chapter, but if you are favoriting me, or my stories give me updates on what you think. I am trying to continue my originality.


	4. Darkness gains allies

I felt many pains in Tartarus, but when the chariot hit me I felt much different pain something foreign.

I moved my body to a sitting position when the pain shrink away, and when my vision cleared I could see that the chariot was much different than I would have made, but my attention was taken away when people began to come at me.

I would have reached for a weapon but I could hear Col's voice in my head.

"Do not attack them, you are in the mortal world now, these are mortals. You got hit by a mortal car, they think you are about to die, because the mist is making them think you are a regular mortal, because you look like a mortal to begin with if you harm them outright without warrant unwanted attention from beings you don't want to notice you."

"Let them do what they want to you, and I will break you out when the time is right, just don't fight back."

I took Col's advice and relaxed back, until my body was moved onto a thin plate. As this was going on I tried to look around but flashing lights blinded me as I was picked up.

I trusted the advice that was given to me, because many strange things happened to me since Col talked to me.

I heard these mortals sound confused when none of my bones where broken, or why there was no major signs of damage, but when they decided to keep me overnight I did not make any indication of acknowledging them, because while I could understand them, I could not exactly talk back to them for some reason.

While I sat back my arms, and legs were tied down, and while I could easily break away I trusted Col not to do anything until he told me so.

Finally as darkness overtook light a howl ripped through the air.

As my arms, and legs moved up what held them down ripped away.

And I rolled down to the cold ground.

As the howls continued on I could hear Col speak to me.

"You can see me from the clear glass next to you, jump through now, if you don't more mortals will appear, and draw more attention to you."

It took only a few moments to understand what he said about the glass but when I did I barely felt anything.

Col was under me as I fell onto him, and when he caught me I embraced the warmth of his fur.

He began to run without warning, and I let him take control as I did not know this world.

Finally when he stopped I fell to the ground, and so did he.

"I am sorry General I cannot go any further I have shadow traveled us as far as I could.

"Where are we Col?"

Col rolled over to his side letting the night air cool him.

"We were in Nebraska, but now we are in New York as the morals call it. Even if I was on my own, I could not return to Tartarus this fast if I were to return to you, like I was going to. Before you appeared I could have made it back in three days but now we have to pass through the human world, the underworld, and then Tartarus to where camp was if that is the case it will take much longer monsters don't normally try to return back to Tartarus, and the way I know is only a rumor, there used to be a direct route near Hades castle but that was closed years ago by the Fates."

"If you want us to return you must get me more food, to return. "How well are you to protect yourself?"

"As long as I don't shadow travel too far if need be, I can handle my own, if I get too far out I will shadow travel to you, and if that happens you will have to protect me completely."

I looked at Col. Wait here, and I will get you all the food you can eat to return you, if you come to me I will protect you until my final breath."

"What will I need to do now?"

"We are safe as of now General, but we are nowhere near demigods, and they are our strongest food but I will not accept them as I don't believe in this life as a monster since we became friends, if you are to get me more energy we will need more monsters like we have hunted on."

"I will go know, do you know where are any nearby?"

Col gave a few sniffs.

"I cannot smell anything right now that will help us get back to Tartarus but I can live on normal game which I can hunt to feed my minimal appetite. Hunt on the monsters in this world that I can't defeat myself to recharge my other abilities. General you may not know this as I have kept it hidden but I sensed it in you to shadow travel, in the light your ability will decrease greatly, but in the dark you can go much further all you have is just work with the shadows, and they will help guide you, just be wary use of it too much, and you will become exhausted."

Col gave a goodbye lick to me. "you will know if monsters are nearby just shadow travel a few times if you can find a way to track demigods, if you can do so you will find monsters no problem.

Col gave a tired sigh as he laid his head down. Before I left though I followed my instincts to help him relax, and I created a soft bed for him out of greenery in a deeply wooded area nearby.

As the day's past I edged around the mortals learning that I could eat their food, if I wanted it, and surprisingly I enjoyed it more than anything else I ate in my short life, but as I encountered monsters I defeated them without hesitation. Not even hesitating to try, and gain allies because this was about getting back to my friends in Tartarus.

When I packed away their meat in my pack, I looked upon their bones, and wished my other group were doing well.

As a few days passed I made my way around to Col, and I gained enough food for him, until I came upon a group of demigods. For the first time.

I learned of them in my time in Tartarus, and she both intrigued me, and scared me.

I followed her and the others for nearly a week, along with some satyrs, and a bunch of girls, and a few boys in hopes of finding monsters to help feed Col, and me, but as fast as the few came they were dispatched before I could get them myself unnoticed

Finally as I moved to get away from them an arrow whistled next to me.

The arrow barely missed my head, and I looked at it. Col was traveling behind us slowly regaining his strength, and I held out a gesture to him to stay far back.

The girl, and her friends along with the satyrs came upon me.

She stared at me with long curly red hair, and deep green eyes that held a hint of Grey in them as she held a bow in her left hand she held a knife in her left hand.

"You are interrupting our training session, tell us who you are now or else."

"I am just passing by, I didn't mean to interfere."

I started to walk on again trying to leave the group, but as I walked they walked trying to cut me off blocking the area I was heading in. The people who blocked the way held up weapons, and a boy in the front in armor held out his sword.

"You were asked a question, answer it fully or else."

At the threat I could feel a dozen different ways of defeating him that didn't even involve me transforming. While his armor was heavy he looked weighed down by it, and he was holding his sword too high to block even the most basic attack.

While my distraction caused me to go off track I would no longer let it do so. I could have even shadow traveled away but that would take us back another step. Finally I picked up a stone and with a flick of my wrist it went sailing into the chest plate of his armor sending him stumbling back into the others.

"That will be my only show of force unless I have to use more, as I said I am passing by so move aside."

The girl with the red hair smirked, and stood in front of the kid I just knocked down.

"You know something you intrigue me stranger. How about me make a challenge, if I win you tell me who you are, and why you are here, and if you win we will step aside and you don't have to say anything, but either way you will be able to leave in peace."

The spark in her eyes attracted my attention, and I nodded my head.

"I will do so on 1 condition. You agree to that and no problem, you don't I will leave without question."

"Tell me the condition, and I will give you my answer but if it is about the challenge I will tell you it's simple."

"I have a friend with me, his is a friend of mine, he will come up to watch the challenge because I can feel him getting worried about me, he is not to be harmed in the slightest under any means. If I see your friends try to hurt him I will unleash destruction on whoever does."

The friendly smirk on her change slightly at my threat but she nodded.

"If your friend doesn't try to harm us I promise you if any of my students try to harm him I will bring the hurt myself to them."

She cracked her knuckles as she made the statement, and looked back at the others, and everyone but the satyrs flinched, the satyrs themselves moved back to where they were before, and began to unpack tents.

"Come on Col it's clear now."

The demigods jumped backwards as Col came up to sit next to me and sitting he was nearly as tall as me.

I rubbed the fur on his back to calm him because the entire time I had been following them since he was able to rejoin me he was talking me out of it.

"This is my friend Col if I didn't let him join me soon at our conversation he would have showed up anyway, and this way I have you warned in advance."

The girls smile twitched.

"I was interested in you before, because I know you have been following us. At first I thought you would try to attack us while we were open but in the 2 days you have been following us, I gave you multiple chances and you did nothing to hurt us, now I find you have a monster as a friend."

It was my turn to be interested. "If you knew I was following you why did you try to shoot me now when I was leaving?"

"If I wanted to shoot you would have been hit, I shot past you to gain your attention, if you left I wouldn't have known why you were following us."

"So what is the challenge then?"

"The challenge is simple, all you have to do is knock a sword out of my hand, before I can knock a sword out of your hand the challenge is not to kill it is to disarm, we are only allowed to use these swords."

The girl held out a hand, and a satyr ran up, and gave her a sword. She held the sword up so I could see it, and she ran it down her arm. As she did so I thought blood would have flowed but nothing did, and she moved her arm away, to reveal an uncut arm.

"We are on a training mission to teach outside world survival, and to help them learn how to go on quests. Not all of them know how to use a sharp sword that can take a life, so they train with practice swords, these blades can barely cut through butter so they are good to practice with."

She held out the sword to me while handling the blade leaving the handle for me.

I trusted her enough to walk up to her, and take the handle in my hand, and when I did she released the practice sword, and I backed away quickly, and then I ran my finger along the entire length of the sword, and saw she was telling the truth.

When I was finished she had another sword in her hand, and she repeated the motion with the sword to show me it was the same as mine. Then she took a fighting stance and nodded to me.

"Remember disarm only, take away my sword, and you are free to go."

I got in the same position, and when I looked at her she was no longer there instead she behind me.

Col upon hearing the details of the challenge moved far away from us back into the woods, but still within sight, but he was silent the second the fight started, because for as long as I knew him he was fair he would not try to help me in an equal fight that had nothing to do with killing. So while was she was running up behind me in his line of view he did not let it slip.

I turned to look at her in full view, and I brought my sword up to block her attack as it came down, and I felt her strength push my sword arm down, and I had to use my own strength to hold my own, despite her size she was a power house.

As I was distracted trying to hold her back I felt myself being tested. I had almost never been in a fight not to kill. I had made some challenges to gain allies but even when I gained the dragon as an ally I didn't have to fight him, I had to kill his bully.

She used my distraction to it's full and winked at me just before she punched me in the eye with her free hand, and pulled her sword away in time to swing her leg outwards, and sweeping my legs out from under me.

I looked up to see her bring her sword up and slice downwards aimed at my sword hand. In order to do so though she was in reach of my legs, and I did what she did to me, and I swept her legs out from under me.

Falling under the weight of her armor, and body weight she fell on-top of me, and I used my own weight to roll on-top of her, and grab her sword arm.

She got me again as I had all my focus on trying to get my sword free, and she hit her head into mine, and she wrapped both of her arms around my sword arm, and began to bend it at angles it has never been, and I cringed in pain.

I felt her knees pull up under me, and wiggle outwards, and in a matter of seconds she had both of her legs wrap around my head, and she flipped her body to push herself on-top of me prying my sword arm away from my body, I could here her chuckle. "Game over stranger."

With a twitch of her arms I could feel my wrist bend painfully until the sword dropped from my hand finally she smiled at me, and moved away from my body.

"Well now stranger I think I am owed something."

The girl looked back. "Bring us some food and drinks, I know after that little spar I am famished, what about you?"

As she looked at me I nodded, and I nodded to Col who trotted over.

She spoke at the right moment anyway even before the fight Col, and I were hungry, and we were running low on supplies. We still had enough food to last for 2 days, but monsters were not nearly as populated here as we were used to.

I reached into our supply bag, and pulled out some harpy jerky, and fed it to Col. As she was handed the food, she tossed me a cold bottle of water.

"So firstly what is your name?"

"I was given a name by Col as I did not have a name before. He said he could call me General as he heard of it before if I wished."

"You mean you were not given a name at birth who is your godly parent?"

"To the best I know I was never born with a name. I just woke up, and soon after I met Col, as for the second question I have no clue what your talking about."

Col called to me in my ahead, and spoke to me, and when he was finished speaking I turned back to her.

"Col wants to know your name before I say anything else, since you asked a question that was not stated in the details of the challenge, he said since you asked a question not stated, that voids the deal if I wanted to prevent answering the second question about why we were here."

She looked at Col.

"I have never heard of a hellhound talking, but if he can I don't see why he didn't ask me myself. But if you want to know my name is Jessica Sophia Greene."

Col stepped forward, and made a sound in his throat. "Col said you were not born in the world of monsters so you can not understand him."

At that Jessica's mood changed. "So you are a monster, General?"

"I don't know exactly what I am Jessica, but I am not a demigod, before I leave I will answer your second question. I was here near your camp because I was trying to see if other monsters would find you, that way I could kill them, and feed it to Col so we could get back home."

"He needs energy to shadow travel, and the best way to find them is to shadow demigods. We were never going to harm you, we were just trying to use you to help us."

"Born in the world of monsters. Trying to get him enough for you to get home. It makes sense now."

"Come on in General, and Col we can get you back to the underworld. You must be a child of one of Hades servants. We can get you there, and even find out who your parent is if you travel with us the three furies, and Hades other servants are not bound to claim you as a child, and that's why you don't know."

Col looked at me, and I looked at him. But we were distracted when Jessica stepped forward with a sharp knife.

"Firstly before you can fully join our camp we must test Col to see if he is safe with us, and the others."

Col began to step back, and he bared his teeth at her as she got near, but she did not hesitate as she got face to face with him, and she cut her left thumb on the tip of the blade and waved her finger in front of his nose.

Col's angry attitude turned to confusion, and he looked at me like what is this crazy girl doing.

Finally after a few moments Jessica covered her finger with a piece of cloth and turned around back to where the camp was being put back up.

"Xavier set up the parameter to mask our scent for the night but put this 40 yards out, and mark it on multiple positions to attract monsters."

Finally she handed the person she was talking to the piece of bloody cloth, and she sat down in a chair, and faced us with a smile.

"I hope you don't mind my little test but I had to make sure your friend wouldn't attack 1 of us the first time some blood was spilled. You see your friend is not the first monster to become friendly, and others have tried to tame monsters over the years that didn't turn out so well because a monster can go months friendly but at a time of hunger anything can change."

"So if Col can feed on monster flesh to satiate his hunger we will give him any monster that comes while you are with us. Our barrier will cover most of our scent but the blood that I used to test him will now be used as bait to feed him with the monsters it attracts."

Col motioned for me to listen to him, and we went out of ear shot he seemed to agree with her plan to a degree.

"This is a smart plan General now that she knows we are here we can use them to fully attract monsters until I am back to full strength, then if they are going in the opposite direction we need to go we will leave them, but if they can get us into the underworld without us having to shadow travel it might be worth waiting a little while longer."

"But what about the others Col if we wait too long they may be destroyed by the time we get back."

"There was never any guarantees General once you left with me, but our friends are as safe as they can be in the hideout there is enough food, medicine, poisons, and weapons to keep them supplied for a long time if they all play it right they can make it. My second in command is keeping them in line I made sure she knew to take over in my place if I had reformed, and I trust her to keep it going while we are gone to the best of her abilities she took the same oath as I did to serve you."

"I'm not worried about their oath to serve me, it's about the monsters remember when all those harpies attacked it was not an easy fight."

"To be fair that was before the roof was added in with that our camp blends in to the rock face, if they stay inside, and keep quiet chances are they could go unnoticed."

I had to believe in what Col said so I finally nodded my head. "Okay so we will follow her plan me, and you will be camped outside staking out the blood traps. With luck by the end of the night we should have the both of us stocked up on enough food to last us enough to not only get me back to full strength, but also to last us in case we brake off from them.

From behind us I heard a whistle, and we jumped in surprise.

"Hey buddy if you are going to joining us the least you could do is help set up camp."

The man talking to me was as old as Jessica, and much older than the others. He stood taller than me with a shaved, and tattooed head.

He walked up to us not even close to afraid of Col, but when he looked at Col it looked like he wanted to carve him into a fur rug, and I could see him keeping his hand on a large knife at his hilt.

"Jessica is not the sole person in charge of this training session. I am in charge of security, I will not overthrow her decision to let you join us now, but if you do not work while you are here I will throw you both out later, and she will not be able to stop me from my decision. Firstly you will plant these instant trees, and chop them down for fire wood, when you are done with that you can join the scavenging party for dinner tonight."

He put a soft baggie in my left hand, and a long blade in my right hand, and left without saying anything else.

Instead a satyr walked up, and held out his hand for the bag, and I gave it to him.

"Don't mind Jack he is bull headed, and he has the intelligence of the minotaur, but he does care for the safety of his students. As a child of Mars he has to set an example, that is why Jessica is here to keep balance she has to show a softer side for the students."

He held up the bag. "Neat little invention here huh friend these were invented by the goddess Demeter to prevent the loss of trees on missions just plant this, give it a little water and suddenly you have an imitation tree that has the same ability to make a fire as real wood.

"Come on friend lets go I will help you, besides I am in charge of the scavenging team. By the way I am Wally."

He held out his hand, and I shook it. As he walked he rubbed the fur on Col's back, and he whistled.

"You seem to be calm around a hellhound is that normal Wally?"

"Not really friend but I have spent a lot of time with Mrs. O Leary while she was at Camp Half-Blood as I picked up after her to use in our gardens, and I could see the friendliness in your friends eyes. He may not have always been like this but he has changed for the better."

Wally stopped in his tracks when he came upon some berries, and he bent down and smiled. "Here try these."

He picked up a small bushel and handed them to me, while picking the rest for himself, and I heard him saying the other satyrs would love these.

I tried a berry and smiled, and he saw it.

"These berries are very hard to come by they are known as a gift of the wild. It is said if these berries are found whoever finds it will have good luck for an entire year. Lets go ahead, and plant these insta trees here."

"Wally opened the bag, and I dug the dirt out where the berries had just been picked. He quickly put 4 seeds in the dirt, and covered them with the freshly dug dirt, and poured water on it.

As soon as the water hit the dirt he told us to run, and we did because the ground began to shake slightly.

At first small little bits of green appeared, and then they began to grow in to full sized trees in a matter of seconds.

At a far look it looked just like the trees next to it, but when we got close I could see a reflective sheen on the outside.

We spent the next 10 minutes cutting down the 4 trees, and cutting them smaller until they could be put in the nets that Wally brought, when they were all put Col made a sound to Wally, and I told him Col said to put the bags on his back.

"He says if we put it on his back we can just go straight into foraging, instead of making another trip."

Wally nodded his head.

"Sure the 3 of us can do it by ourselves, we have all the luck on our side." He plopped a berry into his mouth, and we marched on after fastening the bags to Col's back."

I actually had a great time for the first time since me, and Col left Tartarus besides the pizza I had a few days before.

Wally pointed out many different types of fruits, and vegetables. He told me that satyrs explored every wooded area in the country, and plant hidden seeds for any kind of food for a demigod on the run or a mission, or a person in need. The seeds hide in hibernation until that time and ripen when they pass by. They also grew for animals looking for food, but no matter what each time they were taken a new seed was planted as soon as the previous was picked.

By the time we were done we had to what wally said was a global variety of fruits, and vegetables many of different varieties, he told me that what we had could feed the group for a week.

As we were walking back to camp I began to ask him questions I wanted to know.

"How long does this training session last Wally?"

"They vary this is not the first session for the youngsters but there are 3. First it is for short term survival trips as if they were on the run which lasts 3-5 days. It teaches basic survival techniques, fighting techniques. That mission starts from a random place and ends in at a hideout. The second lasts for a week to 3 weeks. It takes the place on a planned quest given to by the goddess Athena which only she knows. The 3 member group is given a mission by her with special armor to measure minor wounds, to deadly wounds, if all 3 members of the group are "killed" the mission ends, or if they fail it."

"None of the members of that quest are truly in deadly danger, but that does not deter their need to pass the test, because there will always be real quests, and if they don't feel properly prepared they wont be ready for what could come."

"Finally you, and Col are on the training session we are on. Which is far long term survival to the point of living on their own. Not many demigods, or legacies want to live out in the mortal world on their own for good, but there are many who wish to travel for lengths of time that could leave them open."

"We are almost done with this part of the training session. At random points of this session we will leave a member alone for an undetermined amount time and they will be given obstacles ranging from armor breaking, to being attacked by multiple monsters to give them a taste of what could come."

"While almost none of them want to live on their own the case must be made in case they want to or are put in that position. There have been times our camps have been attacked, and we most adapt to all situations."

"We only have 3 days left on our session, and that is back to a new safe house which is our real camp. Camp Olympians."

"So what will happen to me, and Col when we get back?"

"I can't give you an exact answer to that, but if Jessica says she is going to get you back to the underworld she will she never fails look at how she beat you she must have seen you fight to kill not fight to disarm."

When we arrived back at camp I took off the bags from Col's back, and proceed to take a small amount to build a fire. It did not take much because I have watched, and done it before.

As the fire got started Jessica sat next to me and the fire. "Lady Hestia please bless us with with delicious meats, seafood give us what we need to fight on. Lord Pan thank you for giving us the vegetation we need to give us energy.

As she finished speaking shimmering began to happen on boards that Jessica had before her. Suddenly meats, cheeses, fruits vegetables, and even a separate board appeared before me with honking slabs of meat.

Jessica looked at me, and I shrugged. "I guess lady Hestia senses a trustworthy friend in our midst, but I am sure he would like some of that. I pointed to a big slab of ribs that looked like Col could eat in a second, and suddenly 10 slabs appeared before us.

Jessica's eyes popped, and she got closer. Giver her sacrificing big time she gives when someone prays to her, but only what they need, it looks like she likes you.

"How do I give her sacrificing?"

"You mean you never sacrificed to an Olympian before?"

When I didn't say anything she looked at me carefully before she spoke. She began to tell me all of the Olympians from big council to small council. Each Olympian took care of something different, but they took the sacrificing the same but gained it more if they were your parent or respected you.

You did it by throwing food into the fire, and giving it to the god, or goddess you wanted, and it would please them.

As she spoke others appeared and began to cook what all was gathered. But Jessica pointed to a girl who I never noticed before.

"Look it is her Hestia."

I looked at who she pointed to and the girl was in a brown dress.

"Jessica spoke to me. Hestia usually appears at hearths to keep it going hot, and give blessing to those in need."

But I heard a different voice in my head.

"When everyone goes to sleep find me in the woods, don't tell anyone just bring you, and Col. I have much to tell you."

When that Hestia vanished, and we were left alone.

The time that happened after was filled with laughing, joking, and eating.

Jessica offered me rack of boar with a trio of mushrooms, and a bowl of mixed berries.

I took it with a smile, and put a portion of each into the fire.

"Please lady Hesita help my friends in Tartarus they need it while I am gone."

The fire glowed slightly when I pushed into the fire but nobody really noticed except for Col who read my thoughts.

Col happily ate the meat that Hestia gave him, but with an alert he jumped up and snarled, and I read his thoughts.

"Everybody hide now."

Jessica looked at me confused but I looked at her back.

"There is a big monster here, hide now do whatever you can just stay back."

Col, and I ran into the woods, beyond the barrier, and we went opposite ways to get multiple views at what was coming.

As we watched I saw something familiar from Tartarus in it was a hole, and my heart sank what was in it was something that should have never been in the world above.

Behind me I heard a sound and I turned with the machete that Jack gave me. Jessica appeared unwary of the blade, and hid behind the tree.

"What are we looking at here I don't see anything."

"Why are you here Jessica I told you to hide. You said we could handle whatever could come?"

"Because you told us all to hide that wouldn't have happened unless it was big, I am sure from the underworld you were ready for almost anything."

"Because what is here is not from the underworld. Trust me now head back."

Jessica put her hand on my arm. "I put my faith in you, and I wouldn't do it without trusting in you. Tell me what it is."

"This monster is not from the underworld it is from Tartarus, something that was banned from the world above by the Fates, you cannot fight it."

"How do you know it is from Tartarus if it has been banned General, tell me know and I will trust you?"

"Because I am not from the underworld I am from Tartarus, I was born there, and Col helped me so go now."

She looked at me for a moment. "You are from Tartarus?"

She looked at me again, and sat down. "What can we do if I have never seen it before?"

"This monster is just as dangerous as a dragon if not worse because it can absorb any poison, and use it to it's will without harming itself and when there is 1 there is more. Leave now, and I will defeat it before it can harm any of you, and then leave you all since you know I am not from the underworld that belongs to Hades."

She looked at me, and pulled out a knife. "You think I knew you weren't from the regular underworld? That is not from the world of monsters, Tartarus is the world of monsters, I took you in because I trusted you, now tell me how do we defeat whatever this is, and I will not kick your butt again."

Her admission both confused me, and enlightened me, and I nodded. "I will transform in a dangerous monster, and distract them when I do so attack them with a bow, if you can near hit me while doing that I know you can hit your point. Hit them in the neck, with these."

I pulled in a pocket and pulled out a handful of sharpened dragon scale arrowheads. They were given to me from the scraps of the dragon I defeated, and I kept them with me since since they were the strongest thing I have seen.

"Tell me after if you don't trust me, and I will leave without any further question, but if you do you must keep it a secret deal?"

I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Give me 30 seconds to put these on my arrows, and I will shoot them dead."

As I was about to go she grabbed me by the collar, and turned me around, and before I could do anything she quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Come back or I will shoot you myself."

With that she pushed me forward, and spoke to me. "Hurry up the others will notice me gone after your outburst.

As I struggled forward I spoke to Col in my head.

"Protect her at all costs before me, I can protect myself if you care about me at all protect her."

Col didn't answer me instead he turned around and ran back to her.

I don't know why I cared about her so much but I would do anything to protect them.

As I ran my body began to change it grew much taller, and I could see myself as a cyclopes in total body armor. I had never done this before change in body armor that it did not belong. Instead even the eye hole was guarded by multiple layers of see through protected armor.

As I got near the spot it began to shift, and 6 pit vipers appeared before me. They were not as big or as many as I faced in Tartarus but they were differently colored.

As I ran at them the first stuck at my chest. As it's fangs bounced off my armor I grabbed at it's body and twisted around forcing it to change position.

I grabbed the machete that changed as soon as I did into a 7 foot long 1 handed blade and I began to slash at it rapidly, and with all the strength I could give until it's head broke away.

The second wrapped around my legs multiple times until I brought my knees down causing it to screech in pain, and I dropped the blade and grabbed it's head, and began to pull upwards.

When the rolling stopped I looked onwards. Suddenly arrows appeared striking 3 parts of it's body, and that viper fell to the ground feebly.

The other vipers looked at where the arrows came from and surged forward. In my cyclopes form I could not reach them fast enough, but my body changed again. Instead it was to the form I wanted most.

As my body flew into the air I opened my mouth, and tendrils shot forward that began to wrap around the pit vipers, as they were pulled forward their stance changed becoming heavy, and they struck outwards out of my pull and hit me, in points of my body.

It did not stop my tendrils from absorbing 2 of them into my body, but the others filled my body with enough poison that my body fell to the ground, and writhed in pain.

The final viper smacked away Col, and slithered towards Jessica. I tried whatever I could to override the venom but it did not work, and I yelled at her to run, but before it's mouth opened wide a bright light appeared.

Suddenly a ring of fire appeared around the pit viper before it could strike, and it erupted into fire as Jessica looked on just mere inches away.

In the darkness Hestia stepped forward, and snapped her fingers, and the pit viper burst away into nothing.

"I Hestia Goddess of Olympus banish you Pit viper into nothingness you will never reform begone with you."

With that the fiery ash smoked away into a pop.

Hestia came walking on, and helped Jessica, and Col up, until finally she appeared next to me, and rubbed green liquid on my wound.

When the light heat appeared I began to feel back to normal, and Jessica helped me to a sitting position.

Hestia looked uneasy, but she snapped her fingers again, and we were all transported away.

We were now in a warm room filled with couches, and chairs, with tables of food in front of them.

"I was not expecting you to be here Jessica, but you are here none the less, so listen well."

"General you, and Col were meant to be here alone. A half dozen dracaena were meant to be on the way to the blood trap Jessica set, but on their way they were killed by the pit vipers that suddenly appeared, these monsters have not been in this world since they were banished, and I had to immediately act."

"I was at first here to tell you the best way back to Tatarus, but when they appeared I got an order. You are to go to this location. She put down a map, and marked a location and we looked at it.

"But New York is far off from where we are going how do we get here without alerting the others this is in a different direction that the group is going?"

Hesita was silent for a moment this does not rhyme but here it goes. "Jessica, and Col you are to get General to this location, you may take 2 others but nobody else may know of what is going on."

"I choose Bianca Di Angelo daughter of Hades, and."

I Held up my hand. "I choose Wally the Satyr."

Hestia snapped her fingers, and 2 beings appeared before us.

Jessica turned to me. "Why did you pick Wally before I could pick someone else?"

"Because I know Wally." She looked like she wanted to smack me on the head but she sighed, and nodded to Hestia.

I looked at Bianca, she was tall with dark hair, and the darkness around her glowed.

Wally on the other hand appeared, and he looked at Hestia. "My lady what can I do for you?"

Hestia looked at Jessica. "Listen to Jessica and General and do what they say." With that Hesita disappeared, and the room we were taken back to where we were just at moments before.

We were alone now the four of us, me Jessica, Bianca, and Wally.

Bianca though stood taller than others, and she even seemed stronger than me.

"Where are we, and why am I here."

"You are here Bianca because we need you, and Wally to get us here."

I looked at her, but Col stepped forward.

As Col Looked at her she calmed down, and nodded as she looked at him.

Then Jessica looked at me.

"I am now the goddess in charge to get us here and we will get where Lady Hestia wants you to go." Bianca finished speaking, and looked at Jessica.

With that Bianca snapped her fingers, and 3 thousand skeletal soldiers appeared before us.

"You are all to protect us along our journey. Do not fail us."

The soldiers broke apart, and appeared on us.

They appeared as parts of armor, or clips or fur on Col, and Wally.

Wally though took charge, and looked at the map.

"Lets go now I can find the way there. If we are on our way lets go now."

Time skipped and the four of us, we moved far away.

While we moved away from the other camp Jessica seemed worried.

"This is the first time I veered away from mission, even under the order, of a god, or goddess."

When we got far enough away from camp that it seemed too late to go back Jessica changed she went from rule bound, to slightly care free as we moved on. What I learned from Bianca in that was was that Bianca was underworld through, and through. She learned from rebirth not only the wealth of the underworld but was able to embrace it's power to the point she was able to become the goddess of rebirth, but not only that I learned of Percy Jackson.

It was him who brought her back from death, and she made it her promise to repay him by any means even if he didn't ask for it, but she told me she had a way of making him accept it, and that involved a minor wolf goddess child, and a few thousand undead soldiers knocking on his door if he didn't.

When we went far enough Bianca spoke up.

"We have traveled far enough for the night lets make camp for the night, and I will cook us some food."

"Jessica looked at the clock and sighed. Seems more like she should be cooking breakfast with what time it is."

"Wally on the other hand was chipper as he showed bags of fruits, and vegetables to Bianca, and told her to always be prepared.:

Col, and I soon set up camp Bianca style when she gave us means to protect us it was in a way I could understand.

It began with planting bones in the ground each bone that was planted could build a solder, and as camp was built I kept 4 bones for myself in Col's pack.

We were able to return in time for breakfast which involved fruit salad, omelets, and monster jerky, for myself, and Col.

When that food came out Bianca asked for a piece, and happily sighed at the flavor.

"Don't tell me is is it dracaena meat?"

As I looked at her I nodded. She seemed happy enough that she held a piece out for Col, and tossed it to him when he was ready.

Col seemed at a comfortable enough at ease along with her as he was with me, and I smiled. But Jessica looked at Bianca when she ate the meat and cringed. "How can you eat that monster meat Bianca?"

"It is easy Jessica you open your mouth, put the meat in, chew, and swallow."

Jessica shook her head, and looked on into the fire, but Bianca spoke again. "I can eat it because I am used to it in the underworld. Down there you cant get constant streams of fresh meat so they had to suffice by catching monsters live that were able to escape Tartarus to feed the monsters minions that serve my father, and ourselves. It really is not bad it tastes just like mortal beef jerky here try a piece."

Bianca held out another piece towards Jessica, but Jessica only shook her head, and plugged her nose. "You all can have that for yourselves, I will stick with the fruit salad."

But Bianca got a glint in her eyes. "I challenge you Jessica, try this piece and honestly tell me you hate it, and I will give you something you have been hounding at me for years."

Bianca held out a bow that appeared out of thin air, and Jessica's eyes popped, and she tore the piece of meat from Bianca's hand and popped it into her mouth, and started to chew. I looked at Bianca but she held up a finger, and told me to be quiet.

Jessica was silent for a moment then she became sad.

"I can honestly say I don't hate it." But she held up a finger. "But I can honestly say it is not my favorite thing I have ever eaten if given the option I would eat something else that was offered to me."

Bianca looked at her, and put the bow behind her for a moment, before throwing it in the air towards Jessica who caught it before it could hit the ground, and hugged it with passion.

Bianca then turned to me. "That is a bow of the hunters 1 is given to every hunter upon them joining the hunt under lady Artemis. Jessica has never wanted to join the hunt but she wanted the bow because it something me, and her shared when she was growing up."

"I wont tell you Jessica's story, but I will tell you of the bow. When Jessica was young at Camp I was a mentor there giving lessons. She was maybe 8 then and she could barely hold a bow let alone shoot a bow, so during a lesson I showed her using my bow how to hold and fire it. As time went on Jessica became like my little sister, and she would not use another bow besides mine when I was there to teach because she said that 1 day she would be strong like me, and when that day happened she would win the bow from me."

Bianca then got close and sat down on the log I was on and whispered. "I was going to give it to her on her 19th birthday next week anyway but I wanted to test her limits. Monster meat is not bad it is just not as common as chicken, or steak."

When dinner was done it was time to take watch.

Col, and I took first watch, in fact I could go without sleep for days, but Col wanted to help keep watch over these girls as they were trying to help us on his own will Col was very protective over those he liked, and he took a liking to them Bianca because we was in essence the underworld, Jessica because she was strong she was willing to fight alongside me with a very strong enemy.

As we stood watch though Wally came up, and held up a bag of berries.

"Don't worry about the others soon after we left I sent an iris message to Jack that the 4 of us would not be returning to the training mission. I told him to personally iris message Hestia, and she would give him details to report back to lady Athena."

I took a few berries, and looked out onto the moon.

"The moon is a very beautiful thing huh General it affects this world just like the sun in different ways, but none the less important there are even some plants, and fruits that grow only in the moonlight."

"I don't know your story General, but I do know you are good. So I am glad you called upon me to help you."

"I am happy you are not mad you are just the first name that came to mind, and I was kinda hoping the good luck you gained would help us."

Wally looked up at the moon for a little longer before he walked back to where he was before.

"Have a good night I will see you in the morning. With that he put his finger on a tree, and disappeared in a puff of green smoke, and Col was not alone at being surprised. I got up from where I was sitting and went up to the tree, and ran my fingers along it."

"Quit that tickles, I am getting ready for bed."

"Wally are you actually in the tree?"

"Of course this is where I get the best sleep, besides I am like my mother."

After that was silence, and I went back to Col who laid down and breathed in the cold air.

I sat against him, and reached into the bag, and pulled out the bones in his bag. They began to shake at my touch, and the jumped into the ground and evolved into full sized, fully armored deadly beings that were covered with over a dozen weapons, and they bowed.

"Where is the danger master?"

I looked at the first who spoke. "There is no danger I was just inspecting the bones, and you all arrived."

They seemed sad, and began to shake again but I spoke.

"Wait where are you all going can't you stay? 

"Our bodies are meant to serve if you don't want us to fight what will we do?"

I looked at him, and held up my sword. "Give me a test."

They looked at me in confusion, but I spoke.

"Fight to disarm not to kill. All four your try, and take this weapon, if you can I will give you anything you want within reason?"

The skeleton soldier I spoke to spoke back. "Can you get Bianca to give us back our ability to taste, and eat foods within reason. I would love to taste a plate of chicken Alfredo. As he spoke the others raised their hands in agreement, and he spoke again.

I did nothing wrong to warrant the fields of punishment, but I also never done enough to warrant Elysium but I was worried of taking my chance at judgment so I choose asphodel, and was recruited to become a skeletal soldier. In 200 years time upon service completion we would get Elysium. I have 70 years left but I wish to eat real food again when I can, and I heard so much about chicken Alfredo.

"I will ask her no matter what, and I will fight for it."

He nodded his head. "Then I will do what I can to take that sword out of your hand."

Before the fight began I prayed to Bianca, and I watched as food appeared, and they attacked the food hesitation 4 times over until they could not eat anymore.

When they were finished they laid happily against the ground for a few moments to let the food sink in

As the next few hours passed the five of us fought. Even Col took part as we were all using practice swords. In the end I won. When it came to Col all I had to do was put him on his back 3 times.

The skeletal soldiers seemed sad until giant sundaes appeared before them

When they were finished the skeletons broke apart and appeared on me back in the pouch they were in before.

When Bianca appeared from her tent she sighed, and rubbed her eyes. "My turn to take watch, now go get some sleep. Then she pointed at her tent, as we walked she whistled to me. "They can eat the food whenever they are just with me, and they can never tell others about having the ability to eat food. My father is strict when it comes to his soldiers but because these soldiers were given to me so that is why I can do what I did, but he would still not approve as it could cause them to lack in their duty."

As Col, and I went into the tent we were enveloped in soothing warm air that came from a fire burning in the middle of the tent, but as the fire burned I was ready for bed, and soon we were both asleep.

I soon saw our camp in Tartarus, and saw it was in a good way.

The drakon was wrapped around the front side of the camp, while Bell, and the others enforced the inside walls that he did not protect.

When the woman appeared from my previous dream with her, and she spoke to me.

"I will protect your friends while you are gone, they are safe so long as they listen to me, I am destroying anything they can't defeat that goes near them, just go and speak with Nyx, and then you and I can formally meet."

**OKAY FANS THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT, AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

"**SINCE YOU ALL WAITED I AM ASKING FOR HELP IN GIVING OUR NEW FRIEND A NEW NAME."**

**A VOTE IS NOW GOING TO START FOR HIS NAME I WILL GIVE 4 OPTIONS THAT I HAVE BEEN THROWING AROUND FROM THE START, BUT IF YOU HAVE A NAME YOU THINK IS BETTER POST IT IN A REVIEW OR SEND IT TO ME IN A MESSAGE, AND IN 2 WEEKS TIME THE WINNING NAMEWITH THE MOST VOTES WILL BE ANNOUNCED.**

**1. ALEX.**

**2. JOSEPH.**

**3. ELLIOT.**

** .**

**5. OR YOUR VOTE.**


	5. The world above has some changes for me

As my dreams continued during the part of my shift I was ripped out of them by the smell of breakfast cooking, and soon enough Col, and I were outside joining in. But as we ate discussions were planned. I learned that the cost of having a goddess on this mission to get me, and Col to where we had to go is that she couldn't just fast travel to there because even though gods, and goddesses were now much closer to demigods they could not just cuddle them with easy ways out. So if they were gonna have a god, or goddess on a mission there were costs Firstly they must travel as a quest of demigods would with no help from other gods, or goddess unless it was destined in a quest. Secondly while you could have an Olympian on a quest they could not be your godly parent to prevent favoritism. Although if an Olympian wanted to gain favor by a certain god or goddess they could join a quest to do so. Lastly if an Olympian of any mean joined the quest they could not use their full powers unless voted on but this had never been done so because the Fates would be watching, so any Olympian who joined were given the power of an immortal child of theirs, unless they had to do their own duties.

I learned of 1 instance that Jessica had been on when she was a part of a quest along with Jack, and a son of Athena who asked for the aid of an Olympian to return an immortal relic of her mothers to the camps to prevent fighting amongst the Greeks, and the Romans. Hermes volunteered because he wanted a child of his to become a renowned writer, but in order to do so his child needed the blessing of Athena to learn how to write, and gain the ability to read, hear, and speak any current language to further his career.

Along the quest the child of Athena was able to get back the relic began to break apart. Even with the speed of an immortal child of his he could not get it back in time without his teammates dieing so he was given power to return to near full strength, and by doing so he was able to return the relic, and the child of Athena to camp, and return in time enough to get Jessica, and Jack to safety.

On Bianca's challenge she could bring to life any piece of skeletal creature in 12 miles to do her bidding, if they were complete or near complete status they could make full warriors but give them full armor, and weaponry, but from her gift from her father no matter what she could have her army of skeletal soldiers who were linked to her life until they were replaced on given Elysium, and as a goddess many of them were lucky to be placed under her service.

"Lastly what was a hidden surprise to Jessica, and me was that she could communicate with monsters like me, or for all I knew only Col."

When breakfast ended camp ended, and we were rushed onwards.

Col, and Bianca stayed together, while Jessica, and me stayed together. Wally on the other hand popped between trees, and collected herbs, mushrooms, and other fruits, and vegetables that could appear as Jessica walked on.

As we walked Jessica spoke to me. "I know you don't know what you are but tell me how can you go from this to armored cyclopes?"

"I have seen, and even smelled demigods, and demititans." She shuddered as she spoke. "A few demi titans can smell but none of them can transform into a monster that actually smells like a real cyclopes. Unless you are a half demi half cyclopes?"

"I wish I could help you by saying that but no I am not. I have transformed into even more than that from a cyclopes to a drakon, to a monster you probably never heard of, truth be told I tried to turn into it first when the pit vipers attacked but it didn't work, I don't know why I turned into a cyclopes. But I promise you this Jessica."

"I mean none of you harm, not Jack, not Wally, not, Bianca, especially not even you for some reason I don't know how to explain."

Jessica looked at me. "Can you turn into a telekhine?"

As her words entered my mind, my body began to change, and morph. I began to feel like I was part sea creature, and part dog but when it ended I was a 9 foot tall dog dolphin who had fins for arms.

As quickly as the transformation it stopped, and I began to cough as I went back to normal. Wally, and Col came up on me unaware of what had happened but Col bumped on my back to help me stop coughing Wally beat on my chest until my breathing became back to normal and after I was better Col rounded on Jessica full snarl, and Wally just stood at me looking at me.

"What happened to him?

Jessica looked at me the same way, but she had a look of interest at the same time. I held up my hand to Col. "Back off of her, the change happened on it's own. I have nerve turned into this beast before, and it had it's changes to me."

At once Col backed off, and sent an apologizing look to Jessica, and she returned it by rubbing the fur on this back of his neck.

Soon Bianca came back, unaware of everything, and spoke. "If we are done here we have a lot of ground to cover.".

When I was fully back to normal we moved on, and I kept full track of this mysterious goddess. At the same time I could see her looking back at me.

After a few hours we came upon a town, and Bianca clapped her hands together.

"Okay group it is time to gather supplies." From her purse that suddenly appeared she took out 3 cards, and handed them to me, Jessica, and Wally. Grab what you may think you need food, medicine, and clothes wise. You have 10 minutes to get what you may think you need. But do not spend recklessly my my stepmother keeps watch over these cards."

Bianca spoke to me "I will vouch for you to get a new wardrobe. You and Col go and shop for some food too, and I will handle your clothes.

She looked me over, as if to figure out my size and disappeared. As everyone went shopping it was just me, and Col.

Col seemed content standing where he was, and I questioned him about it.

"If a monster is friendly with a mortal, demigod, demititan, or Olympian, in the world we are in the monster will take the form of a pet dog. I don't know which dog I look like but to them I am a pet The friendlier the monster the more the mist changes them if a monster is feral the mist may not hold." This was verified as we were shopping when kids came by and pet him. I did not know if the mist also affected his size but the kids never noticed.

Before the time ended. Col and I were able to grab 3 bags of oranges, green beans, and even a few packs of chicken by helping a delivery man deliver with a flat tire.

We looked over our supplies as we moved out of town. Bianca presented me with a new outfit before we left I went from average, and torn clothes to a new t-shirt, and a pair of jeans, and a few bags with other clothes.

I enjoyed the feeling of new clothes as we moved out of town, but it was short lived. Because 20 miles out of that town we came upon a village of cyclopes, hellhounds, harpies, and a few small drakons that was guarded by a mama drakon.

Bianca opted to lead the attack, but I held my hand up.

"Give me 10 minutes and I might gain us some friends."

Col walked with me, but Jessica, Bianca, and wally looked on. "Jessica looked wary. How can you make friends with them they would kill me, and Wally given the chance?" "Because Jessica I learned some monsters are willing to change to prevent death. If they don't then I will treat them like a feral monster.

But as I went on I looked at Bianca.

"Can you block this from Olympian view?"

"I can in my normal powers. But now It might require me to give a payment to Iris to keep it out of Olympian view if she is willing."

"Then get a payment to Iris."

I soon walked onto them

As I entered the enemy camp I gave them a warning. "Join me for good, and you will not die in this battle. Reject me. and you will be destroyed mentally swear it on the Styx, and you will be protected like a friend."

My first targets were the drakons but I would not turn any of them down. The Hellhounds sat down at my order, most likely due to Col being with me and a quarter of the harpies went down to the ground, and. 2 of the cyclopes joined them but over 30 of them grabbed the weapons. The mama drakon, and her children, slithered back, but I could see interest in her eyes, more than likely because her children were not big enough to fight on their own without help.

The first cyclopes attacked me with a heavy cannonball, and I let them hit my body to protect Col who was behind me.

As they hit me I held them close, and looked at the cyclopes who threw it at me. The cyclopes looked worried for a brief moment before it dissolved into dust when I threw it back at him. The next few moments were a blur as me, and Col destroyed the monsters who would not join us also next to me.

When it was down to the friendly monsters, and the drakons I looked at the friendly monsters. "Go speak to the daughter of Hades behind us. Learn where we are going, and clear any path of monsters along that path. Make sure you do not look like a threat when you go to her because there are others there who would not trust you, and while you work alongside me you will not harm a single demigod, demititan, or mortal unless it is warranted in self defense under, and with our order. You will not kill them for food if you want food you will eat monsters.

They nodded and walked off behind me leaving me, and the drakons. The mother drakon protected her children but I held my hands up.

"I don't want to harm you or your babies. Join me, and I will guard your children to my last breath if I am able."

The drakon looked at me, and turned her head. I could hear her asking what she, and her children would have to do but I spoke. "All you would have to do is 3 things. Firstly never harm an innocent demi or mortal, secondly fight alongside us the best you can. Lastly pledge your loyalty to me by all means that includes making sure your children go by the same oathes. I will make you this final oath. Should you perish I will care for your children as if they were my own. You all are not the first monsters I changed, but name it and I will do it, and you wont even be the first drakon.

She was shocked that I could hear her mind, but she asked me a question. "If you can understand me show me what you are capable of, show me how you can protect my babies as good as I can. Do that and you have my eternal oath, along with I the oath that I will teach my children of your ways."

I looked to Col who nodded and gave me his word. "Firstly my friend Col will protect your children as his own, along with his pack who are in Tartarus helping to protect others. Secondly this along with me, and here is an example."

My body began to morph while my body changing to a 4 legged beast that I never have before, but I had heard of. I had transformed into a nemean lion, and I barred my teeth.

"You have my oath, and my children. What do you want us to do?"

My body changed back to normal but, she and I could still feel some of the changes, and I had a feeling my skin was just 1 of them. "I cannot expect you to leave your children alone so along our journey you all will join us the entire time. You may stay by your children at all times. But when they get to the point they can fight on their own you all will join us on any future missions. But remember no harm is done to innocents only enemy monsters."

She spoke to her children, and they all moved to me, and Col.

Finally I gave a whistle, and Jessica, Bianca, and wally came up to us.

Bianca was cool about it whistling. "I have to hand it to you. Getting over 2 dozen monsters to join us helps, and they weren't even the big guns."

The mama drakon looked at her warily but nodded back. Jessica, and Wally kept their hands on their weapons. Bianca continued speaking. "The others have moved on lets go."

But as she came upon the babies she put her hand in her bag.

The mother screeched madly, and moved to attack her, but Bianca only pulled out a bundle of smoked monster jerky, and held out pieces to the monsters.

"I am not hurting your babies, I am just giving them something to eat. The babies snapped at the pieces which looked odd because the babies were as big as her."

The mother smelled the meat, and backed off.

"I apologize for nearly attacking your friend, I am not used to trusting Olympians."

Time moved on and we passed a state line. The first line defeated all of the enemies straight forward, while being protected by the symbol of Bianca to prevent being killed by allies of Olympus. But we were still attacked by monsters from the side. But they fell to the momma drakon as she unleashed a stream of deadly poison.

When time came to set up camp I again took first watch, but this time Jessica joined me.

From a distance we could see the baby drakons sleeping under their mother who was alert.

"So you are from Tartarus, who can change into monsters. I think I might have an idea what you are as farfetched as it is. You are a child of Zoe the goddess of wild beasts She can speak with monsters, and even borrow their strength. I don't know how you can turn into them, but it gives some explanation."

"I was told though I was not a demigod."

"Zoe is different she is both demititan, goddess, and a general of Percy Jackson. So she is different. What might be hard to understand is that she has never had a child at camp Olympus. She a former hunter has stayed to the ways of the hunt. But it is not unheard of she could have a child like Athena who has children of different ways."

As we looked into the fire I stared into her eyes. "Tell me more of yourself Jessica."

"Well I am sure you some things about me from Bianca. Firstly my mother betrayed Olympus. She had her reasons to her. She was punished. But when I went to camp I was fostered by Athena who asked me if I wanted to be her daughter when I got to know her, and It took me a few months after to say yes but when I did I gained a new mother. She has been with me day in, and day out, and every night before bed I get a hug,"

Despite what my mother did I give her an offering everyday, and my goal is to help her get back to normal, because holding the weight of the sky is hard, and I can give her back her weapon when she returns to the graces of the Olympians.

When I gave her a confused look she undid her hair from the bun it was in, and pulled out a green dagger.

I was told this dagger was given to me when I was born by my mother, and it would help a very important mission. I was never told any more other than that. For some reason though an Olympian could never see, or sense the knife, and to anyone else that I didn't want to know about it would just appear as a regular knife.

She held the knife out for me, and I grabbed the handle, and I could see some writing on it. "To win the un-winable."

"It seems anytime I am in need this knife could help me in any situation. Once when I was 12 I was away from camp during hunting games. While I was alone an automaton centaur came on me, and was about to shoot me with a bow. The knife appeared from my pocket, and shot outward cutting the arrow in half, and destroyed the automaton/"

"It was determined that the centaur malfunctioned bypassing it's order to injure only. Had it not been for this knife I would have died."

After the story I gave her the knife back, and she proceeded to pin back up her hair, and the blade transformed into a hair clip.

Jessica then yawned, and laid her head on my shoulder. "Wake me up in an hour, and we will trade places.

Soon enough she began to breath deeply, and evenly. Col came up and laid behind us, and I quietly placed Jessica on his side.

"We are getting closer to the place General what do you want me to do when we get there. The goddess only spoke of you getting there? 

"You will go alongside me. I will not go anywhere without you Col so long as you want to join me."

"I made an oath to you General I will join your for as long as I live no matter how many times I die."

"Col I give you the power to break your oath if you ever wish so long as you don't harm an innocent. If it's now you can leave immediately. If it's in 30 years you can, and I wont stop you."

Col only snorted. "If you think I am only here because an oath I should bite you. General you are my friend, my brother. I want to fight alongside you to the end."

Soon enough I fell asleep too while Col stayed awake. If anything was wary the mama drakon would have alerted us.

It took us another 2 days to cross another state line, and we were in the state we needed to be in finally.

When we got to a big town. Bianca paid for us to get a big dinner. Because the majority of the supplies that we had were gone except for Col, and the drakons food.

Wally though choose to stay behind when we soon came upon the scouting monsters group, and he picked out a couple apples from his pouch. "I got all the dinner I need right here, the rest of you need to get moving on since we are really close, but when this is over I get to pick a vegan restaurant for us to go to."

Bianca gave him personally 500 skeletons to keep an eye on the scouting group, because she thought they could not be fully trusted near a bustling city without me there to keep them watch. But her thoughts were calmed when the mama drakon promised me to keep watch over the satyr, and devour any monster got in the way to which I relayed to everyone.

Jessica wiped her forehead as we ventured deeper into the city after our dinner. "Wow this mission was easy we are almost here, and no big twist. It was not long after she stopped talking that Bianca pointed to a building. "Here is where we are supposed to go."

When Jessica, Bianca and I got close enough I felt something odd, and I caught eyes with a few people walking by.

When I went it I was shocked. This hotel did not feel human, but I could sense that most of the people in here were human in fact. Scattered through were beings that made me want to grab a sword.

They looked at me the same way, and a few of them walked behind us. That was until a familiar woman appeared. "I am glad you are finally here. Come on you have someone to talk to. She pushed a card into a blank wall, and a wall sized elevator appeared. As we all entered she spoke of our friends.

"As soon as you are done here you can speak with them, but first business must be done.

As the elevator went up an 80's rock song went on, and Jessica hummed to the song, and when I looked at her she shrugged. "My dad was a big time manager during the times these songs were made, and he made or broke those bands." She continued to hum, and when the elevator stopped we looked on in a room filled with warmth, and darkness. We were motioned forward, and a voice spoke aloud.

"Sit down, while I get us some drinks."

I felt my body sitting down on the leather couch along with the others, and soon a woman with black hair came into view carrying a platter of drinks, while a giant bowl of water appeared before Col, and soon a scuttling sound could be heard. To which I jerked, and looked behind me. I only had time to see a set of small legs move beyond view, and Nyx chuckled. "Don't mind him he is just a baby learning to move around, he is on his way back to his den right now so it's just us."

Jessica looked like she wanted to ask but Bianca put a hand on hers, and shook her head, and Jessica dropped it.

I was given a soda, 1 that I never tasted before, and Jessica got a root beer float, and Bianca got a cup of black liquid. Which Jessica, and I both looked at but Bianca just shrugged her shoulders. "It's a drink of the underworld I wouldn't recommend it to anyone but a child of my fathers, or 1 of his servants, it gives you a better connection to your underworld powers, but it has a bad aftertaste."

Nyx sat in a chair opposite of us, and looked me over. "I heard of you General as you are called, and I wanted to meet you earlier than expected since you are not really supposed to be here. I say this because I know all shadow creatures most of them are my children, but you are not mine.

"Wait wait hold on. What is a shadow creature?"

Nyx looked at Jessica, and Nyx looked at our companion. General, and my daughter are shadow creatures. They are neither monster nor demi they are both sometimes more 1 than the other. Most of the shadow creatures are blank slates just born of darkness who serve me. On the other hand some are living beings who live, and breath like you and my daughter, and those you met on the way up here."

"Tartarus is my main domain, along with Tartarus. I only learned of you a month ago yet you are full grown even shadow creatures take years to grow to where you are at now. But as a shadow creature you are required to pass tests they vary from mental, to physical, and when they are done said shadow creature will gain immortality, and powers equal to that of a god if not stronger."

"You so far have passed 3 tests of varying nature. Firstly you survived in Tartarus for a week without dieing, and you did it on your own way without knowing your birthright. Secondly you did a feet of gathering an army of feral monsters. No offense."

Col shrugged as he drank.

"Finally you escaped Tartarus by your own means."

So if you wanted to tell me that why did Hestia tell us to come here?"

Nyx was silent for a moment. "You saw a monster in this world that was banished to Tartarus long ago am I correct?"

"Yeah the pit vipers what about them?"

"It is because they should not even be able to come up here. Even if I wanted to do so I could not because the Fates decreed it. Yet somehow they came up here, and the Fates where unaware of it. I was unaware of it. I am close friends with the goddess Hestia, and she has been watching you since you arrived unexpectedly as a favor to me. She witnessed the monster attack, and told you to come to me."

"Then she told me of what happened, which brings us to the next point about the monsters you fought. in this world Should you choose to accept this will count as your 4th test. Go and find Zoe the goddess of wild beasts. She is aware of every monster that reforms here. She will be able to tell exactly where they formed, and if anyone was there to help the process. If there was someone find them and bring them to me. She is busy at most times so she most likely didn't learn of it's arrival, but when she learns of what happens she can search her mind and find out what happened. She will knowingly tell you in secret once you tell her, and you will return what you learn to me. Do that, and you pass the test."

"Okay say I don't care about a 4th test, if I do this what will happen to my friends in Tartarus they are vulnerable without me there."

Nyx brought a screen forward, and I could see Bell huddling around a fire, and she jumped when she saw me.

"I am Nyx goddess of the night. You know who this is am I correct." She pointed at me and Bell nodded."

"If General wishes I will transport all of you to my place in Tartarus, or here should he wishes. Both places you will be completely safe."

"Bring them here, and I will help you no questions asked."

Nyx nodded, and spoke to her Bell. "In 5 minutes you all will see me at your camp none of you attack me under any circumstances as you would not like the outcome so tell the others a friend will be coming. When I come I will take you all to my basement under my hotel, and if he wants you can come along with him at a later time. Until you see me this will be all, but tell everyone what you have learned, any allies of his are to be inside, but remember my warning."

Nyx waved her hand, and the screen disappeared. Nyx though pointed to a cabinet. "In there you will find all the weapons, and armor you could want that are meant for a shadow creature to help them from resorting to turn to monster form."

I took her advice, and walked to the cabinet. I picked the armor first, and strapped them on myself when it was done they merged into my clothes. Although why I would need anymore armor with my new skin I did not know.

As for the weapons I was impressed there were 5 different bows, 13 swords, half a dozen daggers, a war hammer, and spear.

I took 4 different swords of different shapes, and lengths. All of the daggers, 3 bows that looked different, the war hammer, and the spear.

Nyx whistled, and smiled. "Well you didn't hesitate in nearly emptying my stock.

I reached back at the weapons, and was about to give back some of the extras but she shook her hands.

"I was joking you could have taken all the weapons if you wanted. These weapons were picked for you in mind, but I will put the others in safe keeping if you need them."

"These weapons will react strongly while in shadows, and the more enemies they kill the stronger they become for a day. They will stay with you at all times so long as you want them. If you want to lend them out to someone you can. However when you do go into monster form if needed the power they gained will be immediately transferred to you to bolster your strength."

"What is limited to you only is that while you control the weapons, and you only they will excrete pit scorpion venom, and the gained strength they gained will only be given to the temporary holders in times of life or death situations. Not only that but to everyone else these weapons will seem like ordinary celestial bronze. Not even the god Zeus would know. Now I will leave my daughter in charge of the rest."

Jessica raised her hand. "How can I help him find Zoe?"

"We must keep this under wraps because I don't care for letting the Olympians know of my family, and their children. In fact most of them don't even know I own this hotel. The problem is currently out in the wild hidden from my view she gained this power by becoming a General of Percy Jackson but Percy is very busy with other things so I cannot currently get in contact with him immediately, so I have to resort to other means meaning you General. What I do know is that Zoe is set to teach at Camp Olympus in 2 weeks time. The Olympians must not be made known of what happened because Tartarus is a sensitive subject, if by some chance another forbidden appearance becomes known I will contact you, but if not you will not be contacted by me, until after your meeting with her."

"So I want you to help him infiltrate camp to get closer to her. Once she understands what you are there for she will meet you in private."

"How can I help him do that. He is part monster, or mostly monster, no offense General. But the camp is guarded on multiple grounds against monsters. There are wolf packs guarding 10 miles out, a real dragon, and a metal dragon guarding the inside guard, not to mention hidden killer metal warriors, oh and a goddess of wisdom my mother, and a rule guiding know it all?"

"Easy you do it with these. Firstly you have a goddess with you who owes me a couple favors. She will claim him as her child. This will wash away any scent of monster in him, and cover it with demigod scent. He will be known as a child of the underworld. He would not be her first child but it is known that her children have been raised in the underworld. His parent is still alive and wants him to be raised in the world above. Secondly these weapons I gave him reek of the underworld while hidden as regular celestial bronze. So it would make sense that he spent most of his life down there, but is unaware of the world above. But somethings he must change for his time at camp, and he will change from is firstly this."

"He will have Col with him at all times as a present from you Bianca he will have your protection so long as he doesn't harm innocents, and the centurions, along with the other camp defenses will bide by that the second you bring Col to camp once your son arrives." But that will have to wait a while so Col will be away from you for a little bit." She said this with air quotes part with air quotes.

"Lastly to him he will have to come by a new name. Because General is not known to the Olympians in a good way, and is not given generally as a normal name by a mortal, and it is code by most as a name for an evil titan, and I can see you did not know this. But they would not take kindly to it. Pick any name you choose who knows you may even like it as it would be more down to earth."

"I do ask that you wear this though."

She handed me a ring made of a dark jewel. "This will keep your monster sides hidden so long as you wear this ring. It will restrict your powers greatly to a degree but it will also strengthen you because as a child of the underworld, you will be able to summon skeletal soldiers under her name without drawing attention of her father." She cracked her knuckles. "Should he find out, and have a problem with it I will give him a special visit."

"So do you accept Bianca?"

"That is fine I have a floor in my fathers cabin given to me by him, and my stepmother for my children when they wish to stay at camp, and for anyone I mentor along with my brother, while children of their other sides have another floor. I may be questioned by the other Olympians for not claiming him sooner because they know of my other children, but I do have some pull of my own so I can smooth it over. So how do we get him to camp without making a big splash?"

"Jessica's original group is soon to return to camp. I will have you delivered near camp to explain arriving after the others, General, and you will come back to them just a little far behind, where you will soon come upon the outer barriers. The wolves will sense the ring as a gift from the underworld, and leave him be. The dragon, and the bronze dragon will be much simpler so long as he makes no defensive move you 2 will be able to pass by."

"The hardest problem is that he will have to pass by Terminus who will without a doubt notice that he has never been to camp before, and he will be judgmental, and may not notice the ring as an unknown gift from the underworld. Bianca you will send him a message to tell him to let you by, and lastly he will be inducted into camp. When camp is gathered Bianca you will give your official blessing as your child."

I had an important question that could not pass by, as I could feel the conversation draw to a close. "How is Col supposed to be given to me as a gift by my mother." I pointed to Bianca. "Many of Jessica's group saw me arrive with Col."

Nyx smiled. "I have already thought of that. A friend who I will not name names has erased him from their dreams, and by rights memories for all they know neither of you ever came upon their group. Instead Jessica, and Wally were called upon a mission by Hesita. Nobody from that group will ever know."

With that final word Nyx snapped her fingers and Jessica, and I were no longer sitting in the hotel.

I was unaware of where we were now but Jessica sighed in relief, but she kept her new bow close.

"We are 25 miles outside of the outer barrier. We should not expect to see any monsters here but we must still be on guard ounce every couple of weeks a monster gets too close. I should not have to say this but you see a wolf you keep your hands up in the air, and you look them in the eyes until they stand aside."

While we didn't see any monsters on the way we did see plenty of nature spirits who were picking berries, and fed fish that lived near their trees.

It was 15 minutes later that I sensed something different. I couldn't see anything, but it was there. At last I heard a twig snap, and Jessica held her hands out. "I Jessica daughter of Nike I have a new demigod I am bringing into camp."

From behind over 2 dozen trees came big different colored wolves. I did as Jessica told me, and locked eyes with the first wolf I saw. A few came to sniff at me, while the others stayed back.

Finally they all backed off, cleared a path, and Jessica grabbed my hand and pulled us forward. Talking about not staying under their gaze too long or they might see through what we were trying to do.

The further on we walked the more nature spirits we saw. I saw 1 girl sitting by a stream singing to fish in her water, and when Jessica passed by she waved, and popped away in a mist.

"So Jessica have you thought of any other names because this is new to me."

"It is to me to. We could go extremely common William, Nathan, Robert, but those really don't fit you. Maybe Riley, Joseph, Zane, Jasper, or Marcus even.."

"Maybe we could leave that to Bianca when she claims me?"

"No that wont work. We will have to introduce you to Terminus, my mother Athena, and Chiron, and Terminus won't let you in if you cant say a name upon introduction."

"Well I trust you Jessica come up with a name what you think may fit me best."

"You are not making this easy for me we are less than 5 minutes from the dragons, and the camp line."

"I guess it doesn't matter too much. Jasper because I think your face fits that name. Joseph because it is the name of my father, and Jameson because it is a name of a character from my favorite comic book series. So come on triple J."

I saw the dragon before I could see the camp line, because it's tail was lying around 5 trees, and my eyes scanned forward watching it's tail grow into a beast taller than anything than I ever saw in Tartarus when it stood up at our arrival. At it's tallest it was 5 times taller than the tallest tree near it, and it's scales were a rainbow of colors dominated by blue.

It's piercing eyes stared at me as it leaned it's head down, and I even hesitated to even think of reaching for a weapon, but Jessica cooed.

"Hello Peleus who is a good dragon?"

Peleus leaned down enough to receive a big chin scratch from Jessica, and it seemed good enough that Peleus blew steam from his nose.

"This is my friend Jasper will you let him pass?"

The dragons tail moved away from the trees were in front of us.

"Well Peleus. I know who is going to get my helpings of ham for the next month." At that Peleus's eyes lit up.

"Any food that is given to Peleus by a demigod or friend is multiplied in size by a dozen fold to him a serving of ham is 5 hams, and to be honest he is spoiled rotten by demigods."

Before we walked by though Jessica pointed at something I didn't notice before something gold.

"That is the golden fleece. Peleus has been guarding it since before I was born. As friendly as he is he lets nobody near it except for when camps changed places, and that was by the Big Three themselves, and only for a minute. The camp is so important that Peleus, and the bronze dragon have been given divine blessing from every god major, and minor, along with a few others in order to protect camp and those under it but I do not know. They now have the power of gods. If they see a true threat with Olympus order they can kill anyone with the Fates blessing."

"I heard once that Peleus killed over 30 drakons in less than a minute without receiving a scratch. When the new camp was being and he wasn't even half grown then when the camp was being built."

I looked up at Peleus with new interest, and he looked back at me, and he leaned down, to receive a scratching from me.

Jessica seemed impressed by it. "He normally takes weeks to got used to an ally, even when they were brought in by a god. You truly are a mystery Jasper."

We were not alone very long after we left Peleus.

The bronze dragon was closer but when we walked away Jessica spoke up. "I Jessica daughter of Athena bring a new demigod to camp, please let us by."

The bronze dragon made a series of clicks, but it went back to sleep, and we walked by.

The camp then exploded after that now I saw giant buildings of different sizes in shapes, and statues of different gods, goddesses, and a certain person I never saw before.

We walked to a building that stood out the most as it was almost the smallest, but it held white columns, and a man in a wheelchair, and a woman with an owl on her shoulder, and a statute played cards.

The guy in the wheelchair, and the woman played their cards, but the statue gave an order, and the card flipped down on it's own.

As we walked on Jessica rushed forward, and the woman stood up flipping her cards without caring, and they ran to each other.

"Hello Jessica my dear, I was worried about you when the others came back."

"I am fine mom, I found a demigod, and I was late bringing him back."

"Who is this young demigod my dear?"

"I only know him of his name mom. His name is Jasper Joseph Jaemson, me and Wally came upon him. Wally will be here soon, he just wanted to flirt with some nature spirits."

Athena looked me over, and I could see her body change slightly for the briefest of seconds as someone walked by, but she did not change focus.

"Hello Joseph. I am Athena goddess of wisdom. I help watch over this camp along with Chiron, and Terminus. You should be claimed soon around dinner that is usually when it happens."

"Until then Jessica my dear give him a tour of camp give him a key to the bath house, and 20 credits to the camp store." 

Athena reached her hand out, and dropped tokens outwards to Jessica's, and in the other she ruffled Jessica's hair.

I could see Terminus eye me warily as a young woman held his cards for him.

When Athena, and Jessica were done the woman spoke. "Hey Jessica are we still up for dessert since you came back?"

"I wouldn't miss cherry pie with you Julia for anything, but I want strawberry ice cream with my pie today."

Julia winked in response, and Jessica pulled me away.

I got a full tour of the camp, and was enthralled the entire way. There were multiple buildings and structures but Jessica pointed out entirely each cabin and gave me a lesson on each one. The cabin that held the least was Janus with 2 inhabitants. The most was Hermes with 188 inhabitants mostly legacies, but nearly half children.

I learned that Poseidon had 67 being children who were brought back to life, and the children of them, and 11 of his other side.

Zeus, and Hades had slightly less but the difference was less than 10 inhabitants between them all. I took more interest in the Hades cabin as it would be my future home. Earlier I learned all cabins had atleast 3 floors. 1 to each side, and the other was a private rec room, while some others had more that represented a certain god or goddess. Demeter had 2 other floors divided especially for plants, and vegetables, and the other was the breeding, and housing of herbivores.

We continued on, and I saw the dining hall, the amphitheater, the arena, the archery range, and lastly a large wide open field that was nearly big enough to fit an entire town. I saw many small shops between that sold food, and supplies but I stared at the empty field.

Jessica laughed.

"This field is known as the challenges of the gods. In this field challenges from capture the flag, to rescue the god can be held. Each camp before had a similar field, but this is different. The winner of the team was given a special gift. That is 3 days with their parent, or ancestor on Mount Olympus. Each team is given both Roman, and Greeks to prevent conflict. The gods have got to the point that they can split multiple times in either form to spend time with their children. No cabin can win more than once in a month with the gift of the weekend. But when they win more than that they are given a week free of any chores, and given double free time, while second place wins the first prize."

Jessica leaned in closer. "I will tell you the games are partially rigged. Now the gods, and goddess want to spend as much time with their family, as their family does so, while the games aren't changed to prevent conflict. Each god visits their families dreams atleast once a week in it's entirely. The family does not know it's real, but they imagine it as a perfect dream."

"Last week I had dinner with my mother Athena in Peru. It was actual Peru, but as my body was asleep my mind was awake in Peru."

A bell soon sounded, and Jessica smiled. "Dinner time let's go."

She pulled my hand, and dragged us back to the dining hall.

She put me at a table of Hermes, and walked back to her own, but in silent she whispered to me. "Stay here until the time comes."

After that she ran off to her own table.

Dinner was started by Chiron stating a message to the gods, and a message for everyone to give a blessing. I sat confused, but kid next to me spoke up.

"Give a part of your food to the gods, and if you ask for your parent to accept it you are to receive a gift. I gave my father a cheeseburger, and onion rings, and within seconds he claimed me. Just ask for multiple things, and give some of them, and ask for your parent, and they will claim you."

When the time fore offering was called. I stood in line, and whispered to Bianca.

"I hope you claim me soon, I have chicken fried steak, a small bowl of chicken noodle soup, and a strawberry cheesecake tell me which you would like". A hidden sign to the others, and I could see the soup be choosen.

When the time at the fire was at my turn I spooned half of the bowl into the fire, and walked back to my seat.

When the others were finished a glowing appeared. A grinning skull appeared over my head wrapped in green light.

Chiron spoke aloud.

"All hail Jasper Joseph Jackson son of Bianca Di Angelo."

Everyone bowed except for Athena, and Terminus, but he closed his eyes for a second.

The others at my table clapped my back, and I was point to the Hades table. Where a spot opened for me. "I got a new brother. ""I got a new cousin." "I got a new great, great grand-something."

With that a new light appeared with the same symbol. Bianca appeared in a darkness in front of the table that Chiron, and Athena sat at, but she was not alone.

"I Bianca Di Angelo here by claim Jasper as my son, but I am to give him, and my family gifts."

The gifts were in a bag or sitting at her feet who were breathing hellhounds.

Terminus yelled at once. "Monsters in the camp destroy them now."

But nothing happened. "I said attack them now."

Bianca spoke up.

"These hellhounds are no harm to anyone in this camp they are hellhounds I raised. This is Col the father of the hellhounds before you. He was gentle from the get to to everyone except for my enemies, and he has been near my children, without attacking."

"I give him to my child Jasper as they seem good together, and I give his children, to the rest of my family come forward, and the puppies will run toward you."

12 puppies ran at their new owners, while Col walked up to me.

"It is good to see you Jasper."

I looked at Col as he spoke my new name. "I can speak your name General if you wish nobody here can me except for you, not even the gods."

"No I am taking a liking to the new name please call me it, besides you never know others could hear your thoughts."

Bianca turned her back to us, and looked at those at the table.

"I give these hellhounds as gifts if any harm comes to them I will judge them to the full strength I hold. I wont accept a new demigod, or camper using the I killed this monster as an answer. If these hellhounds attacked in self defense they will not be harmed. If they attack an innocent without warning I will judge them, and punish them. As the patron goddess of rebirth do any of you challenge my statement."

She yelled the last part, and nobody challenged her.

When that was ended she gave the others their gifts. Ranging from a locket that was given to his mother by Pluto upon courting, that could now turn any non living object into jewels or gold, however if it was used for evil intentions the blessing would be removed, and turn it back to a locket.

The other gifts were a flower entombed in amber that would allow the gifted to speak with the dead without cost. But it could be reviewed if questioned were asked.

With that Bianca called this meeting to a close.

"I have other duties to respond to. Have a good night. But for those with a hellhound, an envoy will meet with you to judge the hellhounds the hellhound who changed everything."

When she left Athena stood.

"Everyone has 45 minutes to return to their cabin. If you wish to join the camp fire than you have 30 minutes. I should not have to tell you that if you are outside of your cabin after that time the harpies will have you doing dishes for a month."

Me, and the new cabin I shared with walked off to the cabin.

Even the others including the children, of Hades, and Persephone said hello to me. What all of them had in common was they did not join the normal group. Instead they entered the cabin and walked to our separate floors.

Our floor was second from the bottom, and I was happy with the temporary home. The room was dark with fires burning in skulls on the wall. Beds were evenly spaced out in this giant room that morphed even bigger with new fur beds on the floor next the regular beds. Col's bed was much bigger as he was full grown.

2 of the kids ran over to a far off wall, and turned on televisions, and began to play with very bright video games.

Amelia the girl who I sat next to at dinner smiled at the little kids. "We have some perks my father Nico supplies us with all the latest gadgets, and my Aunt, your mother gave us in this cabin 1 hour more of free time in the cabin.

"Your father is he a god to?"

"Yes he was made into a general under Percy 1 year after the great war. He is the patron god of the undead battle, and redemption. It sounds confusing but in essence he gives newly dead the chance of redemption. Join the army of the underworld in protection of Olympus, and you will be rewarded. If you were in asphodel after a term of service you will get entrance to Elysium. If you were in Elysium you would get another good life given on your record. This is done if the soul wishes to stay as they were instead of being reborn. Lastly if you were in the Isles you would be able to come to the world above at will, and return whenever you wanted, or you could become immortal and just live in this world."

So is this army huge, I have already seen 3 thousand in Bianca's guard.

Amelia chuckled. "You have no idea nearly every soul of Asphodel is in the army before the fields were a wandering field of boredom. Now it is the largest training ground ever. There are different terms of service because even mortals are allowed to join, on the condition that when they are in the world above they can never mention they know of the gods, they will seem like regular mortals.

"Has anyone from the fields of Punishment ever been let in."

I heard her whistling/ "They all try even titans have, but so far only 2 have ever been allowed, and that is the titan, Oceanus, and his wife. They were given a portion of their powers back on the condition that they make a blood oath which is stronger than the oath of the river Styx. Because for anyone reason if they brake it their minds will be washed blank of their past life, their powers would be taken, and they would become mortal, and returned to the fields of punishment instead of their prison. Percy gave him that himself so now they are in the seas along with his army serving under Poseidon. Their promise that they made on their own was that they would declare total fealty to the Olympians especially Poseidon."

"I have no idea what brought it on, but Poseidon has brought them in on his meetings without worry, they seem to have quashed all past transgressions."

She then looked at her pup who was sniffing around it's bed, and then looked at Col.

"Any ideas on why you got a bigger hellhound?"

"Idk maybe he is their father or something. All I saw is that each of them walked to a certain person she never pointed to us who got who."

"That makes sense. I was not jealous or anything, but I was just more worried about him with you. The Romans are always worry not our family though but the children of Mars, and Jupiter always keep their guard up a full sized monster with a new entrant. They will not attack him without warrant but they will challenge you unendingly in his place to test you."

I had to laugh thinking a demigod would be of any challenge to me, but I had to keep it in check while I was here.

Amelia gave a yawn, and turned to her bed. "I have to get to sleep I have a class tomorrow before breakfast. Foraging for breakfast requires early work."

"I can join you if you wish I haven't been given a schedule yet."

"Sure Pan always welcomes a new face especially if they volunteer on their own. I will wake you when it is time."

"But I suggest going to bed soon class begins at 5, breakfast is at 7. But on the bright side for those with the class we are given 2 hours break before the next class of free time."

When Amelia left me alone I spoke to Col in my mind.

"While I am gone watch over these little ones. I trust Bianca's word of their protection, I need you to get an eye on them see what they are like. I cannot hear their thoughts, and I would like to how baby monsters act for my own wonder."

Col sat on his bed as he yawned. "These monsters have no thought of violence in their head Jasper. They are so innocent that being taught early can change them completely. Even if a demigod was bleeding they would not be overcome with blood lust. When a monster reforms they return to their original size, not baby form. These pups are new to this world. It is all about the raising if they are raised right they can be as harmless as bunnies, unless the need is called upon in time of protection."

"I will do as you ask though I think it would be too soon if we were out in the camp, and I will give you my report upon return."

"Col can you shadow travel out of here?"

"Yes I can but I fear my travel will be documented I feel power in this darkness, why do you need me to do something?"

"I was thinking of you visiting the others from time to time, but if you could be tracked I don't want to take any chances I am sure all the Olympian's eyes are on you."

"As you say Jasper. I am going to bed. I followed him to my own bed, and getting comfortable was instant, and I could feel my eyes closing just as soon as I laid down, I was almost jumped to alert when a boy next to my bed held up his hands.

"Don't be afraid it is just a bed created by Hypnos. It is just to provide easy sleep. You will never have a better sleep than on 1 of these beds I promise."

At his explanation I calmed down, and relaxed as a son of Nyx I would not expect any foul play. I did have a weird dream upon seeing it I was in a field, and I could see a swirling near my feet, and I jumped back.

Before the Pit Vipers could appear a blond man was next to the swirling mass. Come forth my friends you are going to cause some fun for Camp Olympus.

His hands glowed green, and he disappeared with that the pit vipers appeared, and a garden of different colored plants appeared before them.

The dream soon went away as I was being shaken away.

"Hurry up and wake up Jasper before I have to whip out the smelling salts."

"Okay Okay I am up. I was just having a weird dream."

"Ahh those can be bad, or good. I get dreams from my father once a week where we are having ice cream together. What was yours about."

"I don't really remember I was just somewhere I wasn't before."

"Well I wont ask anymore than that."

Upon leaving I was handed a breakfast burrito, and a glass of orange juice made from biodegradable components, when you were done with it you put it to the ground, and a plant, or a flower would be planted.

I met Pan for the first time at the edge of the wood who had 10 other campers with him, and a flock of satyrs including Wally who nodded his head at me.

Pan looked at me as we appeared. "Hello young one it is nice to see another face. You know why you are here so lets go. I will work with you personally as you are new."

The foraging did not happen in the woods instead we were transported to some woods I did not know where.

Pan told jokes as we walked while others grabbed vegetables, and fruit wherever they saw. Pan told me though of what was poisonous.

I watched on as the god who was reborn talked this satyr was powerful by all means. As we walked the plants thrived, and grew.

The satyrs followed him, and listened to every detail he spoke as if it was the best thing they ever heard.

"So is it true you are general under Percy Jackson?"

"Pan sighed, and looked at me. "Technically I am called a General under Percy Jackson but that is only by others. He calls me brother, as do I, but yes the stories you heard is true I faded before, and he brought me back. So go ahead, and ask me the usual questions. Am I more powerful than a regular god. Can Percy bring back a family member of mine so go on."

"I wasn't going to ask any of that lord Pan. I was just wondering about the other generals I heard much of Zoe the huntress, from my siblings whose mother was a former hunter."

Pan relaxed and he smiled. "Oh she is a different story. She took to the oath as much as the rest of us did, if not more. She went from hating males, to slowly only disliking them, to walking alongside them with a friendly tone, and has even had 3 children by ways of the mind 2 girls, and 1 boy. Those who that happened with were the most adamant of nature lovers, and the most moral of men."

"Do you know where she is now I would love to meet her."

"No I haven't spoken with her in 3 days, but that is normal she is in some city currently if she was in the wilderness I could feel it But worry not she will be here in a few weeks time, and you will have time to meet her. Currently she is traveling with her children, and members of the hunt."

The foraging was ended when we came to the edge of the woods, and looked at the collecting. The harvest is good we have 3 different types of mushrooms, 2 types of tomatoes, and enough blackberries to make enough pies that could have Hestia rubbing her stomach."

He soon returned us to camp where we were to have breakfast, which consisted of berry smoothies, and blueberry pancakes. I gave a half of a pancake to Bianca, and the other to Nyx.

The next 5 days were a blur. In that time I got training lessons from some of Greek, and Roman's best fighters along with gods, and goddess ranging from a heavy weapons lesson from Hercules who was not well liked by some for some reason. To a healing lesson by Apollo, and a 2 day long training session with Mars who taught both Greek, and Roman

The day finally came when the envoy arrived but Mrs. O Leary was not alone she was flanked by 2 tall wolves, and 20 smaller wolves, and Lastly an older woman and a man, and a younger girl The woman received rave applause when the others saw her and stampeded towards her, when they got close enough she summoned a towering platter of cookies.

"Hello children it is good to see you again."

The man gave talks to some as they walked by, and high fives. The hellhound known as Mrs. O Leary, and the wolves were a different story at once the hellhound came up to us. Gave us, and the hellhounds each a few sniffs. The wolves stood in front of the man, and the woman but were close enough to be able to smell us.

"I don't see why I needed to come down here they are all fine. I was taken away from my house, and might miss my meeting with papa Percy."

I turned to look at her. "You were gonna to meet Percy?"

"Yes I was gonna meet him tonight, but I am to stay here until after dinner. Wait how can you hear me? Only my papa can hear me, and that took him becoming a mega god to be able to do so."

"I don't know, and I hope this doesn't make you miss your time with him/"

Mrs. O Leary sat in front of us. "I was supposed to give my grandma a signal to about you all, but still stay to dinner.

"What is that signal Mrs. O Leary?"

"I was to walk up to her and lick her hand in favor of all of you. In deny of all of you I was to walk up to my grandpa and lick his hands."

"We will do whatever you want to get you out of here as fast as you can, but tell me where will you supposed to meet him?"

"My grandma's lake house at midnight. Why did you want to know."

The man whistled, and Mrs. O Leary turned forgetting about her last question. "As long as your hellhounds are good until after dinner I won't have to miss my time with my papa."

She turned back, and walked to the woman, and nuzzled her hand before she licked it.

The woman looked at me, and my "siblings, and family."

"It was good to meet you all. I will be hosting dinner tonight my own cooking. Come on lets go see Athena okay Paul?"

The girl was the last to leave besides for 3 wolves, and only when she was called did they leave. "Come on Zoey you know the arcade is waiting for you."

The girl ran the other way. "I want Mrs. Pacman this time please send the message to D."

Me, and my siblings were excused for the hour, and I had to think quick. "Col go with the others, and stay here. "I need to find a way to get out of this camp, and to that lakehouse."

"But why Jasper, the lady Zoe will be here soon we are in no rush."

"Because Col as nice as it is here I don't know if I really belong. I was born in Tartarus, and I am only here on a lie ordered by Nyx, even if it is for a good reason, if everyone knew the reason I doubt I would be welcomed by most of them here." Col was silent as he spoke, and nudged my hand with his nose in goodbye, and walked off.

Dinner was not far off, and I did not know if I could get out on my own. Jessica was off in an archery class with a daughter of Apollo, and the Ares, and Mars cabin, and they would not be back to dinner exactly.

I was headed back to my cabin, and ask a "sibling" of mine and ask if they had a way out, but I heard someone yell behind me.

"Where do you think you are going newb. We have arena training right now, and guess who the instructor today is?"

I turned back to the voice, and he was not alone behind him were 14 blonde haired strangers who I never even spoke a word to, and 28 other people all who were in armor. But those that were in the back were younger, and I guessed they were members of the class.

"Sorry whoever you are but I am not on the schedule yet, and as I was told by lady Athena earlier I did not have to participate in any classes unless I wanted to until the start of next week."

"Yeah like a wimpy son of a minor underworld god could ever compete with children of Jupiter. So run on little baby."

The voice came from a bulkier guy behind the first person who spoke. The guys mocking had no pull whatsoever on me, because I was not here to train, and I only just heard of Jupiter not long ago, let alone ever meet the god.

The first voice spoke again.

"Yeah go ahead little boney. Pick vegetables with your little friends leave the fighting classes to us. Who knows maybe we will train with automaton hellhounds today."

That struck my nerves. They were strictly ordered by Bianca to not harm the hellhounds yet they give me a hidden message, and I walked towards them until I was nose to nose to the speaker.

"Okay I am in for arena training. How about you tell me the rules that way I won't break the rules when I pummel you into the ground."

It was his turn to get mad. "I am Robert Mallason son of Jupiter like a newbie like you could even stand a chance let alone against me let alone group. Arena training is 2 against a group, and the group me, and my siblings who nobody has beaten in over a year. So tell me who is willing to join Jasper?"

None of the group behind them even looked up as the question was asked.

"Well Jasper do you still want to face us. 1 vs 14?"

"If he doesn't mind I will join him."

A teen who could be no older than 14 walked up to us wearing a pair of khaki shorts, and a button up green shirt with sandals.

The children of Jupiter backed up, and they shook their head, but once again it was Robert who spoke.

"That is not fair, and you know it Oliver."

The kid sighed, and clicked his tongue.

"Unfair like 14 to 1?"

"We didn't mean any harm to it Oliver I swear."

"Well Robert we have it like this. You put this demigod in a situation by clearly hinting at hurting hellhounds even automatons just the day after his mother said no harm was to come to them. Now sure you said automatons, but I am not so sure she would like hearing that hidden message, then you pressure him into a fight uneven, because we all know the most that take part in arena training is 2 against 7 which I can also report to Terminus who is a stickler for the rules."

"But I am in a good mood so again I will offer my partnership to this demigod if he accepts, not only that but I will fight only with the powers given to a child of my grandfather, and wear only armor given by this camp, and a weapon held by a child of my grandfather. I make you children of Jupiter this oath."

The children of Jupiter looked at Robert who nodded. "Fine but on the condition that you cannot use the water in our bodies to incapacitate, or make us fight each other."

Oliver nodded his head. "Fine but the battlefield will be of my choosing because there is not much water here but it will be somewhere fair."

"Get your armor, and weapons, and we will have this fight Olympian duel style 1 weapon only, and if you have any powers not given by birth, or by an ancestor, it must be in weapon form."

I could see Robert was more just than he let on because he added in the ancestor part, and made it in a way that Oliver could use as he wanted.

"Will the nearest child of Poseidon or Neptune please come to the sound of my voice."

His voice was enhanced much greater than even a normal demigod could yell, and it made me think even more of him. Maybe he was a nephew of Poseidon.

A young woman ran up to us almost out of breath as if she ran away.

She locked eyes with Oliver, and slowed down, and moved to kneel, but he shook his head.

"If you do that I will be sad, I told all of you to never do that to me, and I know you that Anya Give me a high five, a hug, or even a kiss on the cheek. But never bow to me."

The girl stopped what she was doing and blushed instead she ran up, and gave him a hug, and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Ollie it is good to see you again."

"As it is good to see you again Anya Odian. How has the mortal world been for you."

"It has been good I just traveled to Madrid, I got back last week. But I know you didn't call 1 of us to just check in what do you need?"

"Well I didn't come to be in a fight. I came here to see my grandparents, and my Aunt Zoey. But I saw a friend in need. If you would please help me I need to borrow 2 sets of armor from the camp armory, and a weapon from you if you would be so kind. You will get the weapon back of course as soon as this is over."

"Of course here you go Ollie. I will be back with the armor."

Oliver blushed himself at the name, and looked at all of us including me. "I swear if anyone else calls me Ollie you will not be able to shower for a month."

The children of Jupiter nodded, and Oliver spoke to me directly. "Only those I love get to call me Ollie, and it was Anya first who called me by that."

When he finished speaking. He held a pen in his hand, and smiled.

"Lately it's been a family tradition children or legacies of Poseidon, or Neptune get a weapon hidden in the form of a pen. Once you click it could be anything from a knife to a trident to a giant bazooka if that fits the personality of the wielder."

"But I know my friend Anya."

As he clicked the pen a large trident sprang forth.

"Hello Sea Storm."

"This weapon was given to Anya by my grandfather, when Percy's weapons became stronger than their mortal form. Each weapon transformed, and he gave the previous versions to his father to give to his children."

"This weapon holds the same power it had when my father wielded it so there will be no surprises Robert."

When Anya returned she had 2 small sets of armor 1 for me, and for Oliver. Both looked to small to fit either of us, but when we were handed them. I watched as Oliver put the armor on, and it fit around his body as he moved it I did the same, and when everything was done Oliver spoke up aloud for us to here.

"Terminus will be aware of this fight, and he told us to take it else where to not destroy his grounds so lets go."

The ground around us all including Anya turned to water that wrapped around us all.

When we arrived at our new destination I saw that we were on a large island filled with forges, and cyclopes.

The 10 closest to us looked at us in confusion.

Oliver spoke aloud. "Please as Jungar to set up the training arena we will be in need of it."

The cyclopes left, and Oliver pointed to a giant black metal box next to a forge. "Put all of your weapons besides the weapon you will use in the box. It will be taken to my grandfathers domain until after the fight.

The children of Jupiter did as was told, and so did Oliver who put 5 pen shaped weapons in the box in a separate section.

When it was my turn I looked at all of my weapons and had to decide which I would keep. The bows may not have been much help so they were first to go along with the other handed weapons so I was down to a spear, a set of daggers, and 2 swords of different shapes."

A curved sword with a long blade began to glow in a small shade of black, and I took that as a sign, and kept it on me.

A cyclopes taller than the rest came forward.

"It is ready lord Oliver. Take your time, and don't worry about destructive damage to the arena it can all be rebuilt in an hour, and anything beyond that is protected."

The walk to the arena was behind a tower of trees, and once we passed it we were in a towering arena where the other trainees sat.

Oliver and me stood at one side while the others spread out to the sides in front of us, but not behind us.

Oliver came closer to me, and whispered.

"There is cooling vents of water under us. I can use this to our advantage but due to my limitations I can only do so much. So you are the first strike do what you can to take them out, I will protect you from dangerous shots, and when you give the signal I will strike."

"That sounds good to me lets see what I can do first."

I used the powers Bianca gave me, and rubbed my foot into the ground.

At once hands sprang forth from the ground over a 100 in total, and they clawed themselves out until they were fully armored zombies.

"Let this be known zombies take down these children of Jupiter before you. Do not kill them but tear them free of any weapons, and armor, and beat them until they surrender."

The zombies sprang forward each going towards some enemies while they moved in multiple numbers.

I moved towards the target on my far left who held a pair of celestial bronze knuckles, that sparked with electricity. The demigod smashed through multiple zombies with bolts of electricity. When I ran up at him it was a different story.

I brought my sword downwards and slashed the ground ahead of him spraying dirt in his field of vision. A skeleton behind him grabbed him. The skeleton bit through his armor ripping it to shreds while another pulled the knuckles off of his right hand and threw it away.

When I got in distance I smashed him in the face with the butt of my sword, and he fell flat to the ground, and he was flashed away in a jolt of lightning from the sky, and above in the bleachers.

Behind me I could hear a wave of water, and I turned around. A girl with a bow held it up, and was aimed at my back.

As she was aiming at me she couldn't defend against the skeletons, and she was quickly taken out.

I gained new attention of my swords powers as 5 of the skeletons merged together forming a 12 foot tall Goliath who roared at the nearest 2 demigods who ran away into the wall before them in fear. Skeletal soldiers next to them simply took the weapons from their hands and they flashed away.

The Goliath roared at those behind him who ripped through the skeletons that fought against them. 1 had a large sword, the second had dual knives, and the 3rd had a bow with blades on each end.

The Goliath roared, and leaped forward on both arms, and legs, and smashed outwards smacking 2 out of the way, and into separate groups of zombies who quickly forgot about their original targets and attacked the new targets..

The female demigod with the bow daggers. Roared back, and pulled the weapon apart into 2, and held 2 crossbows which she fired into the Goliath.

Each bolt ruptured lightning from each wound, and it stumbled before her, and as she reloaded her crossbows which took just pulling their triggers.

The Goliath grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her up.

As it roared in anger she fired straight into it's face, as he squeezed.

Both were left out of the fight. She flashed away. It dissolved into the ground.

I wished to Bianca that each of the skeletons get a blessing, and I looked at Oliver.

"Please take over my weapon needs to recharge."

"I thought you would never ask."

He held his borrowed trident, and smashed his right foot into the ground. 4 geysers of water burst forth in front of him, and he thrust his right hand out each trident grabbed a demigod, or legacy through the empty spaces of zombies and pulled them up, and smashed them down, letting the zombies jump on them.

Oliver ran forward towards another 2 demigods and aimed his trident forward turning the water in the geyser into ice, and burst it forward. The ice smashed into 2 demigod, and took them out of the fight.

"We are left with 3 I can fight more but I want to see what you can do."

The skeletons that were left jumped back when I whistled.

"Guard Oliver. This is up to me."

Robert was left with 2 others he held a regular sword, a girl held a dagger, and the other man a hand ax.

The man with the hand ax ran at me and slashed downwards and as his blade went a string of electricity of dangerous force slashed out.

I ducked down, but as I did so the armor on my left side blasted away, and I cringed as electricity flowed through my body.

When he brought back his hand to strike again. I moved, and caught on it, and in 1 swift motion I was pulled behind him, and tripped him from behind, and jumped on his body. When I held his arms out I smashed my head into his 2 times, and rolled around, and kicked him in his ribs.

Without hesitation the man dropped his ax, and flashed away.

The girl held her dagger close to her but I looked at Robert with his sword.

As I walked around him, I made 3 fake strikes at him each were deflected with strong bolts of lightning. Each lightning bolt took of a piece of my armor, but when I found an opening I moved. My sword slashed across his chest armor, and my right foot smashed down into his heel.

When I reeled back around I brought my fist up, and hit his chin, and I wrapped my body around his until his head was under my right arm, and I dropped down until his head slammed into the ground.

When I moved away from his body I stood up, and kicked his right arm away from his sword, and he was gone.

I looked at the girl who was now alone.

She held her dagger, and spoke to the sky. "Please father give me what I need to defeat them. I don't want to let you down."

Oliver spoke up. "He will not be let down I promise you. She looked at us with her daggers."

"I Sonia daughter of Zeus will fight you with all I have. She moved at me with as much speed I went at the others, and when I blocked she brought down her daggers."

I kept my sword up, despite her strength, and she knew it. When I fought out, and her daggers were thrown out of her hands she looked at me.

I held my sword at bay.

"Make the move I will not give up willingly."

I respected her honor, and, I stripped her of her armor until she was flashed away.

When it was down I was left with Oliver, and the children of Jupiter, and the guests. Oliver looked at the guests.. You are all excused see you later."

They disappeared after that. It was just me, Oliver, and the dead, both currently left with us, and those that were defeated. Oliver looked at all of them. You have served us well, and I promise you all it will be rewarded.

The skeletons left us, and it was just me, and Oliver.

"So tell me what is your real name?"

""What are you talking about I am Jasper son of Bianca."

"Do not lie to me I have known Bianca all of my life, and you deep inside do not smell like Bianca. But I will not ask you to lie any further. Tell me why did Nyx send you here?"

When I was silent he moved up to me.

"Nyx is my godmother. I have spent summers with her since I could walk."

"Are you a shadow creature too?"

Oliver looked at me. "So that is how I recognized you. No I am not a shadow creature but these are."

Oliver flexed his muscles and 100 shadow creatures spread out from him as black creatures.

"That is how I could sense you"

The shadow creatures all took the image of me shoulder length brown hair, and blue green eyes looking back at me a 100 times over.

"Tell me what you want now."

"Nyx sent me here to find something. I need to know the location of your grandmothers lake house. I need your fathers help to help find what I need.. When the others left I was alone with Oliver."

"He will take your place before dinner, during dinner, and after, while I take you there."

He appeared besides me, and took a hold of my shoulder, and we changed places

When we appeared again we were next to a lakehouse.

This is the place. My father will be here in 5 minutes keep this band on your wrist, and he will not sense you until you show yourself. But know this I will be watching you to make sure everything is on the up, and up.

When he left it was the waiting game. But the waiting was not long soon a dark haired man appeared, and I moved to him.

He sat down on a porch swing, and pulled out a video game in his hands, and began to play.

As I got closer to him I could see more detailed parts of him. He had his hair pulled back into a small ponytail that still looked wild, and the skin that showed on his body had healed scars. "Show yourself now."

He looked up from the game and he locked eyes with me and his green eyes glowed with searing power.


End file.
